


The Great War

by Fabrisse



Series: The Great War [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War I, Class Issues, F/M, Graphic Description, M/M, Military, Military Ranks, Slow Build, World War I AU, trenches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lieutenant Colonel Hart has been assigned from headquarters to a fighting brigade as part of the general reshuffling in the wake of the Somme.  One of his Captains is Gary Unwin, who started the war as a corporal, but has moved up the ranks and recently been given a field promotion to his current rank after the Somme.  His other three captains are part of his own class.  There's an Artificer Sergeant Major (Warrant Officer 1) also recently reassigned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. November 1916

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt from Dressing Room 3 is:  
>  _Harry as an officer and Eggsy as his bat-man. An AU where Kingsman is it's own special forces unit maybe._  
>  http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Batman_%28military%29
> 
>  
> 
> _Impress me with your war knowledge and romantic "lets do it before we get blown up" tragic love. Also, Harry taking Eggsy to officers gatherings, and treating him better than the other boys waiting for their own officers. And like, Harry and Eggsy saving each others lives.... *chin-hands*_
> 
>  
> 
> _Happy or sad endings okay!_
> 
>  
> 
> _Merlin is an intelligence officer, Roxy is Eggsy's suffragette friend back home... things like that._
> 
>  
> 
> _Just give me love and "we-shouldn't-sex" and trenches._
> 
>  
> 
> The thing is, I grew up in the military and crossing the line from officer to enlisted was a big "No" in my book. So, I asked the OPs indulgence and this is the beginning of what came out.
> 
> This particular chapter deals a lot with the realities/practicalities of day to day life during World War I. Most of them will not be dealt with in such detail in future. 
> 
> Wikipedia is my friend (as is Google). I know a great deal about World War I, but the specifics of brigades, not so much. the 1/19th London Battalion existed. It was made up of people from Camden Town. Since the council flats where Eggsy and his family live are in Camden, I decided it was a good place for him. I also had some knowledge of the battles they'd been in. The London Scottish also existed and after the Somme was sent to north Africa. However, some of the officers and higher NCOs were reassigned to battalions who needed people. Merlin (who in this chapter is called McKnight -- what can I say, I like the name for a Kingsman -- by everyone except Roxy) is a transfer from the London Scottish.
> 
> High Wood is a sub battle toward the end of the battle of the Somme.
> 
> Kingsman is merely a tailor's shop at this point, per the movie.

Harry Hart took a deep breath and entered the house which had been commandeered for the officers of the 5th London Brigade. He’d been breveted Lieutenant Colonel and, in the post-Somme reorganization, been moved from the 4th London Brigade to the Fifth. He would have full responsibility for these men and officers, many of whom didn’t know each other yet.

There were three men sitting in the small living room by the fire. There was music on the gramophone; two of them were playing chess and the other was in a chair by the fire reading. When the door closed, they looked up and the reader snapped to attention with the other two following.

Harry nodded. “I expect to see all officers in the map room in half an hour. Carry on.”

His batman met him at the foot of the stairs and showed him to the large room upstairs which was to be his. Harry gave instructions for rearranging it to his taste, submitted to a brush-up, and took his attache case and copies of his orders with him.

He poked his head in to the rooms across the hall from the living room. One was a dining room; the other had been a gentleman’s den. It would do for a map room cum office for him. He laid out his materials and checked the clock. The three younger officers entered punctually.

“I was given to understand there were four of you? And a Warrant Officer?”

One of the Captains said, “Ah, sir, Captain Unwin wasn’t here when you asked us to meet.”

“I understand that. Where is he?”

“A shipment arrived, and he went to distribute the goods among the men.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “He took an entire shipment for his own company?”

Another Captain said, “No, Colonel, we gave him permission to distribute to the entire brigade. Mister McKnight is with him -- and the record book. No one will get more or less than he’s entitled to.”

“I see. Or at least I think I see.” He debated whether to call the meeting again for the following morning or to brief Captain Unwin separately. He was spared the decision when the door opened and two men came through it. “In here, please.” They shook off their coats and hung them on the rack before coming in. Both men saluted him. “At ease.”

He took them in. The Sergeant Major was his own age, possibly older. “A kilt, Mister McKnight?”

“Yes, sir. I was reassigned from the 14th unit, sir. The London Scottish.” 

“And was the reassignment recent?”

“Six weeks ago, sir.”

“Sufficient time to find a correct uniform, then?” Harry noticed the young captain who’d been with McKnight shaking his head.

“You have something to say, Captain? Considering the state of your own uniform, I doubt you can contribute much.”

The captain stayed silent.

“I asked you a question, Unwin.”

“Then, sir, I do have somethin’ t’say. We ain’t seen uniforms for replacin’ what we got since before High Wood. We use the uniforms that are too badly done or too bloody to make patches to fix what we got, don’ we? So, the Sergeant Major taking a whole uniform for ‘imself, e’en if one’s available, would be bad for morale. Sir.”

Harry couldn’t believe the accent that came out of his mouth. He looked at the man’s uniform again. It was clearly an enlisted uniform with officer insignia -- and looking at it closely the insignia wasn’t standard -- sewn on somewhat haphazardly. 

“How long have you been a captain, Unwin?”

“Seven weeks more or less, Colonel.”

Harry nodded. He went behind the desk and allowed the men to sit. He spoke about his expectations of them and the rota of inspections he would be making over the next week. When he finished, he asked Unwin to stay for a private word.

“Who’s your batman, Unwin?”

“Don’t got one, sir. I’ve dressed meself all me life. Not gonna change now.”

Harry said, “You’ll never get the respect of the men if you don’t look like an officer.”

“Been an officer since the Battle of Loos, sir. I fink me men got more respect for me than for the ones ain’t never seen battle.”

“What rank did you start the war at?”

“I was a corporal, sir, when war was declared. We was on Salisbury Plain trainin’. ‘Course you know that. You’d a been with us. Got promoted to Sergeant before we left home. Brevetted second lieutenant after Loos.”

Hart said, “I’m new to the war zone. I’ve been mostly serving the general staff at the headquarters. Was there no one better qualified for promotion?”

“You fink you’re better n’ me? Judgin’ me? I may have to call you, sir, but I know what it’s like to be cannon fodder in your war. I make certain me men don’t slack off, and they don’ because I look after ‘em proper. We got enough blankets today to issue one to every man and have some extras for the VAD station. Temperature’s gone down below freezing. Them blankets is needed so we don’t bury the men afore we can get ‘em near battle. But them?” He inclined his head toward the front room. “They din’t want to bother tonight. So I asked McKnight to accompany me and we made the distribution, not just to my comp’ny, but to all of them. ‘Cause the silver spoons up their arses don’t let them see the men as people, sir. An’ we are: just as much as you. We’re good as you. An’ some of us is better… Sir.”

Hart drew himself up and said, “I’ll forgive you once, Captain Unwin, but another speech like that and you’ll be written up for insubordination.”

“Yes, sir.”

“And you’re not a corporal on parade any more. Please, have a seat. Would you care for a brandy?”

“If I didn’t have to get back to the trenches within the hour, I’d say yes, Colonel.”

“Back to the trenches?”

“I’m manning -- or I suppose officering -- the command post tonight.”

“Ah. Alone?”

“You’re welcome to join me, sir, and Mister McKnight will be there, o‘ course.”

“It’s your night on rotation, I take it?”

“Take what you like, sir. Seems it’s been my month on this rotation.”

Hart peered at his brandy. “I would like to ask you some advice, Captain.”

“Sure you want to hear what I got to say?” At the lift of the Colonel’s eyebrow, he added, “Sir.”

“I want to hold a surprise inspection tomorrow, but I don’t want to make it too difficult for the men. I feel it’s important they be able to put a face with my name quickly. What would be the best time of day for it?”

“Well, sir, since you’re askin’ for advice, I’d say make it a regular inspection -- short announcement time, but not actually surprise. It’ll go over better. Hold it an hour or two before the sunset muster, ‘cause that’ll give ‘em time to clean up and grab some kip. Afore that, well, there’s still men at the VAD station down the road. Injured, but don’ have room for ‘em at the hospitals. Some’ll end up back on the line. Most’ll get home at least for a little bit.”

Hart leaned back in his chair and thought about what the captain had said. “All right. I’ll follow your advice. I expect you to accompany me on both inspections. I’ll send one of the other captains for duty tonight.”

“All due respec’ sir, but, while I’d dearly love to sleep in a bed, let me take tonight’s duty. I’ll be able to get the word out for ‘em to spiff up for the big inspection. I’ll join you tomorrow, if that’s what you want. Sleep here tomorrow night. If ‘at’s all right, sir.”

Hart nodded. “All right, Captain Unwin. Now, before you leave we have a couple of points to clear up. We’re going to be moving to Poperinghe to winter over -- at least for a month or two. While we’re there, I will ask my batman to provide a full and proper officer’s uniform for you out of your uniform grant. If you can’t manage to look smarter in it than you do now, I will insist upon your acquiring a batman. Are we clear?”

“Yes, sir. Um, sir, will the men be gettin’ new uniforms and all?”

“I genuinely don’t know. I will put in the request for restocking this evening, but we may not get what we need. Or we may decide, among ourselves as officers, that the men have more pressing needs than new uniforms and fight that battle with the brass instead.”

Eggsy nodded. “Is ‘at all, sir?”

“Yes, I suppose it is. Unless you have anything to add?”

For the first time the younger man hesitated. “Sir, I have the old nursery. I’m not complainin’ ‘bout it. There’s twin beds in my room, but the others wouldn’ hear of a captain sharin’ a room -- ‘specially with other ranks. It’s Mister McKnight, sir. I think he should have a warm dry bed from time to time himself. There’s three attic rooms. I’m sure your batman has one, and two of the other captains batmen have moved to share a room. But there’s an extra bed up on the top floor. Can’t he have it assigned? We’re one of the few brigades with an Artificer Sergeant Major. He’ll keep us whole when it comes to it. We should treat him better.”

The Colonel thought for a long moment. “Is there no other empty room? Preferably with a bed in it.”

“Not that I know of, sir.”

“I’ll ask my man about the layout of the servant’s level. If it’s as you say, I’ll have my man share with the other batmen and give McKnight the option of his own room.”

“Thank you, sir.” He stood and saluted. 

“Dismissed, Captain Unwin.”

***  
The next morning, he spoke to his batman before breakfast. He spent the rest of the morning reading the brigade’s reports since before the Somme paying special attention to the officer’s duty rosters. It seemed Unwin had been absolutely honest. Based on the signatures and requests, he’d been pulling night duty, usually with McKnight to help him, steadily since being made a captain seven weeks earlier. As best he could tell, Captain Hesketh hadn’t left the officer’s quarters since they’d arrived in Ypres.

He read through the dispatches and reviewed the names of the men who’d been wounded during the crater skirmishes they were currently engaging in so he would have some idea of where they were from when he went to the VAD station a little later. Then he went back further. Sergeant Unwin had been Mentioned in Despatches twice during the Battle of Festubert and recommended for a Distinguished Conduct Medal which was awarded. During Loos, he’d been Mentioned in Despatches four times and brevetted Second Lieutenant at the end of the battle. He was awarded a Military Cross after being Mentioned in Despatches at Hohenzollern Redoubt. After being Mentioned in Despatches yet again during the crater fighting at Vimy Ridge, Unwin had been made Lieutenant. 

When he got to the details of the seven day meat grinder known as High Wood, he found that Unwin had carried on through after the captain he was under was killed. Three days later, when their dispatch runner was killed, he took over for several hours. And on the last day, he and his men had captured a machine gun nest and held it, saving British lives. Unwin had been wounded during the capture. The previous commanding officer had recommended him for the Victoria Cross. The brigadier had requested a field promotion to Captain which had been granted.

Hart read over the other captains’ somewhat thinner files. Hesketh was a reserve who was brought in as Hart had been. He’d seen no action at all. The other two, Saville and Barker, had been officers at the start of the war and had managed to survive. Saville had been Mentioned in Despatches once at Loos and once during the Capture of Eaucourt L’Abbaye. He had a Military Cross. Barker managed to keep himself alive. Most of his men hadn’t been so lucky. The 1/19th had lost 4500 men, including fourteen officers during High Wood. Barker could not be faulted. He’d been Mentioned in Despatches once during the attack on Butte de Warlencourt.

Mister McKnight’s record was very impressive including being one of the engineers to help solve the problem of getting around High Wood rather than going through it. He had a Military Cross and a Military Medal from the work he’d done. He’d been Mentioned in Despatches more often than Unwin -- different battles, of course -- and had turned down a promotion to officer. Per his records, the reason given was that he could do more as an Artificer than as a commander.

He glanced out to the foyer and saw two of the batmen carrying a single bed through. There was a small room behind the kitchen, probably intended for the cook, especially if she’d been the only woman among the servants. It had been stripped bare except for a tiny armoire, but his batman had suggested taking the spare bed and setting it up for Mister McKnight. They’d even found a table, a lamp, and a chair for him. The room wasn’t spacious, but it wasn’t cramped either. When they moved to Poperinghe, he would make certain that McKnight was billeted properly from the outset.

***  
The VAD station was impressive. They managed to make the best of a large house about halfway between Ypres and Vlamertinghe. Men who were ill were up to four to a room in one of the six bedrooms on the upper floors. Those who couldn’t walk or had needed surgery were in the dining room which had been made into a ten bed ward. The VADs took the old servant’s quarters in the attic and the surgeon had a room of his own similar to the one found for McKnight. The basement was the surgery and Hart was confused.

“See the house is built on a rise. Basement in the front, but it opens to the garden in the back. I assign four men here on rotation for stretcher duty. When the surgeon’s done, they can walk the stretcher out the back, come round the house and come in by the front door. No stairs.” 

Hart said, “Only ten men have needed surgery since we came up to Ypres?”

“No, sir. Most of them got rotated out as they recovered enough to survive a trip in a field ambulance. ‘Course, this ain’t like the Somme, sir, then the VADs barely had time to change the sheets, like. It’s been crater fighting -- not a big push. If we hadn’t had those two bad days last week, we wouldn’t’ve needed more than the ten beds on the ward.”

“I’ve gone over the list of the wounded so I’ll recognize names, but I may need some help.”

Unwin smiled. “I’ll be your _nomenclator_ , sir. No worries.”

“Well, aren’t you full of surprises. Did you get Latin in school?”

“Some. Mister McKnight’s been helping me improve it. Learnin’ Catullus at the moment,” he said with a big grin.

Hart choked in surprise. “Catullus? Wait, McKnight?”

“University of Aberdeen for his Bachelor’s. Edinburgh for his doctorate.”

Hart said, “Aberdeen. Then he’d know Latin very well indeed.” He steeled himself and went into the house. The VADs were about their business, but the matron came up and greeted Hart warmly. He went into the large ward first and noted that only half of the men were physically able to sit to attention. Unwin mentioned the names of the men as he stopped to greet them, and often gave the man’s neighborhood or the place where he’d worked before the war so that Hart would have something to say to them.

Most of the rest of the men were out of doors, enjoying the late autumn sunshine with lap robes and shawls to keep them warm. A young blonde VAD was helping one of the men to write a letter home. She grinned brightly as they came out the door and said, “Eggsy! No Merlin today?”

“Wotcher, Roxy. He’s helping prepare for the big inspection this afternoon. Lady Roxanne Morton, allow me to present me commanding officer, Lieutenant Colonel Hart. Colonel Hart, Lady Roxanne Morton.”

“A pleasure, Colonel. May I borrow Eggsy? I mean, Captain Unwin?” She nodded toward one of the men with a fond smile. “He wants a letter written home, but I must admit, his accent is beyond me.”

“Do me best, but Camden Town ain’t Cockney, love. Might not understand any better ‘an you. Beggin’ the Colonel’s pardon, with your permission, sir?”

“Carry on, Unwin. I’m certain Lady Roxanne can fulfill your _nomenclator_ duties. Please make certain we have plenty of time to get to the later inspection.”

“Yes, sir.” He took the lapdesk with its paper, pen, and ink from where Roxy had been sitting and walked over the lance sergeant she’d pointed out.

“Captain Unwin is an unusual young man,” Hart said.

Roxy peered at him. “He is. Still, after the Somme…” She shook her head. “It’s amazing how extraordinary all the men are. The world is going to change when this war ends. Men know what they’re capable of -- women, too,” she smiled up at him and continued, “And most of the ones sitting here saw your predecessor killed by a British tank which got turned around in the fog and fired in the wrong direction. They know the gentry aren’t infallible, don’t always make the right decisions, and will bleed out when a bullet cuts through their carotid -- even if they never heard the word carotid in their lives.”

“That sounds like you expect revolution at some point.”

She shook her head. “Nonsense, Colonel, we’re English. But I believe that the class system will erode.” She began introducing him to the men. She was more blatant about giving him hints for subjects to discuss or remarks to make than Captain Unwin had been, but the men didn’t seem to mind. 

Hart glanced over toward Unwin who tapped his watch. 

Lady Roxanne walked with him to the edge of the building. “I should say, too, that Eggsy is unusual, but don’t think it’s because he’s working class. Having seen what some of the young officers are like, he’d be extraordinary in both his bravery and kindness if he were the son of a duke.”

Hart smiled and made their apologies to the matron, praising her for such a well run and comfortable station where the men could recover.

Unwin held the door for him and then went to sit in the front with the driver.

“Nonsense, Captain, you’re an officer.”

Unwin walked around the car and sat behind the driver. He hoped the Colonel hadn't seen him rolling his eyes.

***  
McKnight and the other three officers were waiting when they got to the rear trench. Lieutenant Colonel Hart viewed the ladder down into the trench with some trepidation. McKnight leaned in and whispered, “It’ll hold three of you, sir. I built it myself.”

Hart’s lips twitched in a smile. “Thank you, Mister McKnight. It’s a comfort.” He started down the ladder and realized that there were rats teeming at the bottom. 

Unwin thwacked a couple of them back with a board and Hart came down. Unwin said sotto voce, “Colonel, you look whiter than the nurses uniforms. You up for this?”

“Yes, Captain. I just hadn’t expected…”

“They’re horrid. Only thing they’re good for is letting us know if there’s an advance. They clear out before shelling starts. ‘Course they’ll come back afterward if we can’t get the dead out quickly.”

Hart nodded tightly. Unwin and McKnight flanked him as he went through the inspection. Based on the patches and accents, there were quite a few recent transfers to the 1/19th. He tried not to flinch as the rats ran over his feet. He saw something crawl out from the helmet of one of the men.

Unwin said, “Sampson, shave your head.”

“Yes, sir,” Sampson replied.

Hart nodded to confirm the order. 

***  
An hour later, the inspection was over. During the morning meeting, from which Unwin and McKnight had been excused, Hart had made it clear that every Captain would take two nights of duty and that they would complete that rotation among the three of them twice before Unwin would take another turn. He’d slotted himself in for Sunday’s overnight, just so he’d know what it was like for his junior officers and he wondered if he could assign McKnight to accompany him.

Hesketh was left behind with an experienced Sergeant at his elbow to supervise the fresh water and food deliveries. McKnight had put together a roster for maintenance tasks, so all Hesketh needed to do was follow it.

The two captains went back to the house with the driver. Hart, Unwin, and McKnight walked the two miles back.

“Gentlemen, I take it that what I saw today was good condition?”

“Yes, sir,” Unwin said.

“I noticed many men with their heads shaved.” He glanced at McKnight who smiled.

McKnight said, “Prevents lice, well most of the crawlies. I know Captain Unwin’s too vain to shave his whole head.” Unwin snorted at what was obviously an old joke, “But he has informed me that he has sought Caesars resolution to the problem successfully.”

Hart blinked a couple of times. 

“Can’t get me whole body plucked, but I keep most of it shaved, sir. It’s uncomfortable, but it’s better than any type of lice.”

Hart said, “I can see that it would be.”

They walked in silence. Finally, Hart said, “Will the men… recover themselves while we’re stood down in Poperinghe?”

Unwin and McKnight exchanged a glance. 

Unwin said, “Yes, sir, but… permission to speak frankly?”

“Granted.”

“We’re going to lose at least a few to desertion most likely. We’ll lose a few to fights over drink or women. But most of the men we’ll lose while on rest and recovery will be to syphilis.”

McKnight said, “Gonorrhea, too, sir, though we’ve actually seen fewer cases of that.”

“I thought the official brothels held inspections.”

“They do and all, sir, but, well, it’s supply and demand, innit?”

McKnight said, “If I may make a suggestion, sir?”

“Please, Mister McKnight.”

“Alert the medical staff now that we want all the men medically inspected in the first two weeks. And let the men know their first leave won’t be granted until they’ve been pronounced medically fit.”

Unwin nodded. “It’ll help us figure out who’s got trench foot, just as a start.”

“And,” McKnight started to say.

“And?” Hart asked.

“French letters, sir. The Jerries issue them to their men, and they have a much lower rate of venereal diseases than we do.”

Hart said, “Well. I’ve been left with a great deal to think about.”

“Yes, Colonel,” Unwin said. “But it’s nice to serve with a commander who _will_ think about it. Sir.”


	2. R & R part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few more days on the line and the beginning of their time off. Oh, there's also a promotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I misread a map. Lille was close to Ypres, but it was occupied by the Germans at this point in the war. Ghent was in the wrong direction. Instead, I've been learning about the town of Poperinge (also spelled Poperinghe). First chapter will be revised to correct my mistake.
> 
> This is a very slow moving story at this point. I should update about once a week -- mostly because the level of research is high.

The week it took to get ready for the march to Poperinghe opened Hart’s eyes in many ways. First of all, Saville was a competent officer and Barker was shaping up now that they were being made to do their duties. Hesketh was learning slowly, complaining all the while. Unwin was an excellent officer.

Hart had spent most of the past week getting out to the trenches just after the dawn muster was completed. All four of his officers gave orders well; all four made good choices about which man to put on which assignment. But of them all, only Unwin led. When the barbed wire had to be repaired, he sent the men out in teams of three, and took the section nearest to the German sniper they knew about himself. He was the only one to insist that the men get a second pair of socks and actually clean and rotate them to help prevent trench foot. Just as he had the first day, if he saw a louse or nits in one of the men’s hair, he’d order it shaved off -- and at least once he’d sat beside a new young private and had his own head shaved as well to help the young man through it.

One of the men was killed on the fourth day Hart was there. Unwin had come up to him and requested permission to attempt to take out the sniper. When Hart granted the request, Unwin called for volunteers and took three experienced men and Mister McKnight on the sortie. Hart ended up supervising camp chores with a sergeant who Unwin had recommended giving him quiet pieces of advice when necessary. They’d heard a distant shot; half an hour later Unwin and his men had returned with the German’s rifles and several other pieces of German equipment -- including his canteen and knife.

Unwin quietly asked who the closest friends of the dead man were and gave them the most of the pieces to share among themselves. Only the sniper’s rifles and pistol were held back.

“Colonel. Permission to give the sights to Mister McKnight for study?”

Hart turned to McKnight, “Would this be useful to you, Sergeant-Major?”

“Exceedingly, sir. Their snipers tend to do better than ours for two reasons. One of them is the superiority of their sights.”

“What’s the other?”

Unwin smiled. “They’re able to dig into one spot to observe the trenches. That man probably knew this trench as well as we do -- maybe better. That’s why we left from the tunnel we did and why we took so long, didn’t want him to see us and take us out, sir.”

McKnight said, “With your permissions, sirs?”

“Of course,” Hart said. Mister McKnight took both sights and headed back to the officer’s quarters.

“Mister McKnight?” Unwin said.

“Yes, sir?”

“Please be back an hour before the evening stand-to.”

McKnight smiled, and Hart thought it looked a little vicious. “Yes, sir.”

Unwin started to go back to helping his men with their chores, when Hart indicated he should go into the storage dug out.

“Captain, why is Mister McKnight coming back here before the evening stand-to?”

“We’re going to test the German sights, sir.”

“How?”

“Sir, I have the best marksmanship scores in the unit. Before Loos, I was often used as a sniper. I’d like to test the scopes on the German stand-to.”

Hart blinked. There was an explosion in the distance. “An attack?”

“No, sir. Pretty sure that’s the Mills bomb trap Mister McKnight and I set up under the sniper’s body.”

Hart thought for a moment. The man’s compatriots coming to find out what had happened, moving him to take him back for burial, and a Mills bomb somehow set to detonate when it happened.

Unwin said, “The weight of the body keeps the pin depressed. Since a second or two is lost in placing it correctly, there’s barely any delay when the pin is released. Um, Sir.”

Hart said, “They’re the enemy. I understand. And yes, you and McKnight have permission to test the German scopes, but be back at the officer’s quarters within an hour of sunset. I don’t want one of tomorrow’s chores to be finding your bodies.”

“No, sir. I mean, yes, Colonel, we’ll be back for supper.”

Hart nodded and Unwin went back out to review the day’s work before the men were allowed to snatch some sleep.

***  
That evening, both Unwin and McKnight sat down with Hart, Hesketh, and Barker for a nourishing meal.

“I take the sight testing went well?”

“Yes, sir,” McKnight answered. “Captain Unwin was able to make six clean shots. I made the longest to be around eighty meters.”

“Six,” Hesketh said. “Doesn’t seem like much at eighty meters. I took down a lion at a hundred on my last safari.”

McKnight said, “If you’d like to try it tomorrow evening or at the morning stand-to, I would, with the Colonel’s permission, of course, be happy to accompany you. Please bear in mind that while a wounded lion can cross a distance very quickly, he can’t shoot back at you. Sir.”

Hesketh looked at the Colonel then back at McKnight. “I haven’t had a chance to practice with an infantry rifle recently.”

Hart said, “Then I recommend the evening stand-to. It will give you time to get used to your weapon. If you want to make the attempt, Captain Hesketh.”

“Of course. I’m certain I’ll beat your score, Unwin.”

“I wouldn’t recommend you try, not tomorrow at any rate,” Unwin said, “We were able to take them by surprise today, but they might be prepared by tomorrow. Even if they aren’t, six shots is the maximum you should attempt without moving your ground.”

McKnight nodded as he tucked into his food.

Hart said, “If you want to try, feel free to do so. However, you are under orders not to do anything foolhardy. Mister McKnight, is there a location, similar distance, which wouldn’t be in the same area as where Captain Unwin shot today?

“Yes, sir. Several including two which would give Captain Hesketh a better vantage with the sunrise.”

“Please take him to one of those. Hesketh, when Mister McKnight says to go, you are to do exactly that. In this instance, his order is my order. Are we clear?”

“Yes, sir.”

*** 

Hesketh had come to give his company their morning orders immediately after stand-to. 

“Captain?” Hart said.

“The sights are excellent. Mister McKnight had us move earlier than I thought was necessary, but he proved right as there was machine gun fire toward the patch we’d just vacated. Three shots only, and one was a clear miss.”

Hart said, “I believe it was your first time on the firing line?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Well done, Captain.”

Hesketh moved off to his company.

Hart turned to McKnight and said, “What happened?”

“Sir, he is an excellent shot. He hadn’t been prepared for it to be different killing a human being, even an enemy. His second shot went wide. He pulled himself together for the third shot. He took longer than Eggsy -- apologies, sir, Captain Unwin -- because he needed that time. Once he’s used to it, he could be an excellent sniper, though as an officer it won’t be required of him.”

“Confidentially, Mister McKnight, isn’t someone who has a hard time firing at the enemy a liability?”

“Permission to speak frankly, sir?”

Hart looked around and pulled him into a storage area away from prying eyes. “Granted.”

“Have you killed another human being, sir?”

Hart opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before he said, “I take your point.”

“Then, sir, if I may continue?” At the Colonel’s nod, he said, “Most men don’t hit anything. The ability to kill doesn’t come easily. I have never killed a man directly, though some of the traps and bombs I’ve set off probably mean I have the highest kill rate in this battalion, possibly in the brigade.”

Hart thought for a moment. “Does that mean I should worry about Captain Unwin, since he seems to have no qualms about it? I am looking for your frank opinion on this.”

“Then, sir, there may come a point in future where you should. I saw it in my own battalion. I don’t know whether becoming gleeful about killing is a form of shellshock or an indicator of something only the psychoanalysts can fathom. But I’ve seen no sign of that in Captain Unwin. He did not enjoy killing those men last night. I don’t think he even saw it as revenge for the men their sniper had taken out over the past weeks. It was purely that they were the enemy and one less on their side, might mean one more man on our side will live.”

Hart nodded. “Thank you for your assessment, Sergeant-Major. It’s appreciated.”

***  
The next day they had finally gotten their orders to move back to the rest and recreation area at Poperinge. Their replacements would arrive about an hour after sunset the following evening; his men would begin their march as soon as the first company of replacements was in the trench. They should be able to make it to the billeting area by sunrise. The men were to have a twenty-four hour stand down while they were being billeted, and, the following day, they would begin the drill, medical examinations, and cleaning required to make them look like soldiers again. New uniforms would be available for approximately a quarter of the men when they arrived with all the men being re-outfitted by the end of their time away from the lines.

A separate private correspondence assured him that the two items he had purchased and had shipped would await him at the Senior Officer’s quarters.

Major-General King had also sent an order that he promote one of his captains to major as a new captain would be sent to him. He requested to promote Unwin.

***  
They arrived in good time. Hart had made certain that McKnight had a small room to himself at the same billeting area as the four captains. His own accommodation was about a mile up the road at headquarters. 

At breakfast, General King asked him to sit nearby so they could talk. “I saw your request. It will be denied. Please choose one of the more suitable captains for promotion. Hesketh, for example.”

“With all due respect, sir, Hesketh has no experience in a combat situation.”

“Barker, then?”

“Captain Barker is only minimally competent.”

“Saville?” The general’s voice was getting testier.

“He has been reasonably successful, but definitely not to the level Captain Unwin has achieved. The men respect Unwin. He’s willing to take on any duty, no matter how distasteful. I’ve seen him take out a sniper and act as a sniper himself. However, his most impressive achievement in my opinion is that he took the time to distribute blankets on a cold night when the other three elected to stay in their quarters.”

“I see, Colonel. You’re unreasonable on the subject.”

“I don’t believe I am, sir. If you don’t think Captain Unwin should be promoted, then moving an organized major from another area would be the preferred solution.”

King shook his head sharply. “There are no majors to spare. You are determined to have Unwin?”

“He is the one who has the most experience in battle. He is the one who leads his men. And he’s the junior officer who takes care of the whole battalion, not just his own company.”

King took a deep breath. “Very well. I shall approve the request.” He rose and Hart stood, too. “Good morning, Colonel.”

“Good morning, sir.”

Hart called his batman over and asked him to run a note to the junior officer’s quarters. “And Simmons, is there anyone in the battalion that you think would make a good batman for Captain Unwin?”

“I’ve been told that Private Abramowitz was a tailor in civilian life, sir.”

Hart nodded. “Thank you.” He added a postscript to the note asking Unwin to accept Abramowitz as batman. “And Simmons, that uniform project I had for you?”

“Has become immediately important, sir?”

“Exactly. I’ll expect you to instruct Private Abramowitz in his duties. I know you’ll do an excellent job.”

“Thank you, sir.”

***  
That evening, Major Unwin joined the other senior officers at dinner. Hart was pleased to see that he looked perfectly well-groomed with all his insignia sewn or pinned on perfectly. Abramowitz’s tailoring experience had clearly come into play to make his uniform fit so well. During the meal, he caught Unwin glancing in his direction before each course. It took him a minute to realize that he was checking the correct fork. 

At the end of the meal, there was the traditional toast to the king before they repaired to the other areas on the ground floor. Several of his fellow officers were heading to the club and a few made it clear they were hitting one of the blue light brothels. Unwin headed for the library and perused the books.

General King said, “Do you read French, Major?”

Unwin looked directly at the general, and Hart saw his eyes narrow briefly. “No, sir. Latin, of course. Some Greek and Hebrew, and I’ve been studying German, if only to know what insults are being yelled at us.” Hart was shocked to hear nearly perfect received pronunciation.

“Hebrew?”

“Yes, sir. My grammar school is in a neighborhood that’s predominantly Jewish. Hebrew was therefore included in our study of the classics.”

“Ah. Good evening to you both.”

“Good evening, sir,” Unwin said.

Hart nodded. “Sir.” Once General King had left, he asked, “Do you really read Hebrew?”

Unwin allowed his speech to relax. “Badly, but yes, I could be _bar mitzvahed_ if I was willing to be circumcised and picked a short passage.”

Hart laughed. “Yes, well, I think you genuinely surprised the general.”

“Well, I was shocked when I got your note. I barely been a Captain ten weeks.”

Hart said, “I admit that I suggested he find someone to bring in from another battalion, but when he said that it had to be an internal promotion, you were the only logical choice.”

“Thank you, sir. I hope I live up to your expectations.”

Hart said, “We’ll need to be at the parade ground to review the men in the morning. Your promotion will be formally announced then. A new captain will be transferred in soon, in the meantime, do you think Mister McKnight can cover company duties?”

“Certainly, sir.”

“You’ll need to review all of our outstanding requests for supplies, make certain the men’s kits are correct and fully stocked, and distribute the supplies which have arrived.”

“‘Course, sir.”

Hart said, “Willing to have that drink with me now? We’ll toast your promotion.” He motioned to two chairs in front of a fire.

“A small one, brandy for preference, sir.”

Hart poured two, and brought them to the fire. After the toast and the first sip, he said, “I also have another somewhat more embarrassing duty with which I would like you to assist me.”

“Tell me, it ain’t cock check again. Not having to do that was me main reason for accepting the promotion.”

“Cock check?” Hart blinked a few times. “Oh, dear. Do the Captains have to do that?”

“An officer needs to. It’s usually at the lieutenant level so it can be done more quickly, but you may have noticed we’re short on lieutenants.”

“Yes, well, that’s supposed to be remedied before we return to the reserve area.”

“Good to know, sir. This embarrassing duty?”

Hart said, “I need you to accompany me to the red light brothels to distribute prophylactics.”

“Ah. Why not just give them to the men, sir? After all, some of them maybe wooing local girls who aren’t professionals.”

“I’m more worried about what the professionals might pass along, but yes, we’ll have some available directly to the men as well.”

Unwin said, “So one of those boxes upstairs…”

“Has several gross of French letters, paid for out of my own pocket.”

“And may I ask about the other boxes, sir?”

“Socks. My Christmas gift to the men. Two pair each.”

“‘God bless us everyone’ then, sir.”

***  
The following morning’s parade went well in that the men were all present and accounted for. Many of them cheered the announcement that Unwin was their new major. The inspection was disheartening, however. There wasn’t one man with whole kit or uniform. Unwin took notes on what would be needed, and touched certain men on the shoulder. At the end of the parade, Hart asked Unwin if there were anything he needed to say to the troops.

“Yes, Colonel Hart.” He faced the men. “Those of you I touched on the shoulder, please see your company officer for permission to report to the quartermaster for uniforms. Those chosen were of the right build to fit the uniforms on hand. By the end of next week, every man and officer should have a new uniform issued. Sergeants, please inspect each man’s webbing belt and kit. Give a tally of what’s missing or in danger of wearing through before our next relief period to your captains by the end of the day. Lastly, once permission to leave the barracks has been granted, I hope some of you will consider visiting Talbot House. Thank you. Colonel?”

“Major Unwin. No permission will be issued tonight. The company officers will conduct body inspections and those with obvious problems will be sent for medical examination first. Tomorrow, Company A will have medical examination and those deemed healthy will be allowed liberty. Company B the day after, et cetera. You will all have other duties and those in town when assigned to other duties will be considered Absent Without Leave, with all the punishments permitted for dereliction of duty on the table. I expect you all to behave respectfully to the townspeople and not quarrel with others who may also be on rest and recuperation. Are we clear?”

“Clear, sir!” came from the assembled men.

“Fall out.”

***  
Hart and Unwin went to the various red light brothels and spoke to the madams. Hart’s French was deemed charming, but he suspected the women were laughing behind their hands at his accent. It took some back and forth to make his meaning plain, but the women were surprisingly amenable to the idea. Unwin showed them and explained, in passable Flemish, the identifying unit patch and gave them his name and location to send any reports of disturbances in their establishment involving their men -- including the men who might refuse to use the precautions provided.

At the end of their visits, Unwin said, “With your permission, Colonel, I think we should do the same with the blue light brothels.”

Hart said, “I will issue prophylactics directly to our officers and make it clear that I expect my directive to be followed, but I won’t make it an order.”

“As you say, sir.”

“Speaking of which, don’t forget to issue some to yourself, Major.”

Unwin grinned. “Did that when I opened the box, sir. Made certain to leave some with your man Simmons, too. Though, I will say, I’ll probably spend most of me time at either the quarters or Talbot House. There’s little more appealing than a library.”

“I agree. Quiet is far more important than…”

“The charms of someone who you can’t really know? To be plain, sir, I’ve known prossies and madams all my life. Never had any time for pimps. Those women have their own lives away from us that we can’t be part of. Won’t pretend I’m an innocent, but I know that I like intimacy not just, what would you toffs call it, ‘the carnal act?’”

Hart chuckled. “I think we’d mostly just say, ‘sexual intercourse.’ And you do surprise me in the most astounding ways.”

“C’n I ask a question, sir? Before we head in and hafta be more formal.”

“Ask anything you like. I won’t guarantee an answer.”

“Oooh, then before I ask what I intended, will you show me how to play that game that ain’t chess or checkers that they have in the library. It isn’ snakes and ladders either.”

Hart thought for a moment. “Backgammon? Certainly. Dare I ask why?”

“Just seems like something an officer should know, like which fork and all.”

“Fair enough. Your intended question.”

“Me and Merlin -- Mister McKnight -- was on our way to becoming friends and all. I like him, and I think he likes me -- though he might just enjoy having a willing student. It were acceptable between a junior officer and a warrant officer, but will it be… can I still be friends with him now that I’m a senior officer?”

Hart said, “Honestly, that’s just on the edge of fraternization. Formally, if it’s noticed, especially here where there are so many other officers around, you could get in trouble. Informally, the two of you seem to work well as a team in the field and, the more I’m learning about the hell of the front lines, the more I say take any chances you have at happiness. Friendship is a great source of happiness, in my book.”

“Thank you, sir. I’ll make certain to toe the line in public. Merlin’s probably already figured it out, but I’ll send him a message through Roxy all the same.”

“Lady Roxanne? Why would…”

“They’re an item, ain’t they. They’re discreet. And like you said, take the happiness you can get. It’s not like we’re going to live through it.”

Unwin walked ahead and didn’t see the concern on his commanding officer’s face.


	3. R & R part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day to day of leave and Unwin and Hart find out a few things about each other.

By the end of the second week, even Major-General King conceded that Major Unwin was good at his job. The supply requests had been put in, every gas mask had been tested, and the men were behaving decently when they were allowed into town.

Sadly, one of the men who’d been in Unwin’s company deserted. 

Lieutenant-Colonel Hart asked Unwin to convene the court-martial.

“No, sir.”

“While it may have been phrased as a suggestion, Major, that was indeed an order.”

“I understand that, Colonel. Permission to speak freely, sir?”

“Granted.” He motioned for Unwin to sit.

“First of all, if he’s found guilty and given the death penalty, I’ll shoot ‘im meself. I’ve got no time for deserters or them as just sits around while others do their duties.”

“Noted.”

“But I know Combes, Colonel. He has, in my opinion, shown signs of shell-shock and gas-shock, both, prior to this. He left immediately after we tested the masks.”

Hart said, kindly, “All of which may be entered in mitigation during the court martial.”

“Not if no one has time to examine him, sir. Can we request a delay, not more’n a week, to let the head docs have a look at him?”

Hart thought for a moment. “A court martial takes time to convene. It will need to be at least one week from today. I’ll consult with medical to find out what the steps are to get him examined.”

“I hadn’t realized, sir.”

“Next time ask before you refuse an order, please.”

Unwin said, “Of course, sir. My deepest apologies.”

“It’s good that you’re so concerned for the men’s well being. Take the rest of the afternoon off. You’ve been extremely efficient and should probably have a rest.”

“Thank you, sir.”

***  
Hart wandered through the town after dinner and found himself outside Talbot House. He entered through the door saying that all who entered were equal -- no ranks inside -- and found himself in a large manor house. There were men around him everywhere, and it was all a little confusing.

“Are you looking for something specific?” An Army chaplain appeared at Hart’s elbow. 

“I… one of my junior officers encouraged the men to come here, and I wanted to see more of it.”

“Tomorrow night there’s a lecture on Flemish art. Many of them men have become quite taken with some of the examples they’ve seen. Tonight the concert hall is hosting a small show. Perhaps that would be a good use of your time?”

“Yes. If you could just point me in the right direction?” 

The chaplain led him to the back of the house and pointed down a short path. “The upper room is a chapel, more for meditation. The concert hall is on the ground floor.”

He was handed a roughly printed program on cheap paper. There were going to be some comedy acts, many at the expense of officers he was sure. Several musical numbers were interspersed from a gentleman playing “genuine ragtime in the style of [Jellyroll Morton](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h8_2ISGOIjU) to [classical piano](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fgM22KkKoII) and [violin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ygx_uPXxszA&index=4&list=PL57E3A778DD644CC5) etudes to songs sung by men or groups of men. 

The man who handed it to him said, “Starts in ten and won’t take much more’n an hour, sir. At least one of the crosstalk acts wandered off to a cafe for beer and prolly won’t be back.”

“Thank you. I’m sure it will be a pleasant evening.” Hart found a chair toward the back and did his best to ignore the bustle around the makeshift stage. 

It began on time. The comedy was well worn, but the musical pieces were surprisingly good. He was shocked to hear one of Satie’s [Gymnoepedies](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S-Xm7s9eGxU) with it’s melancholy simplicity. The violinist was excellent and he overheard someone in front of him say he’d been in an orchestra before the war. The singers were mixed, though none had been terrible. Before he knew it the last two acts were set to come on. The first was a poetry recitation. Much to Hart’s surprise, it wasn’t [The Highwayman](http://www.poetryfoundation.org/poem/171940) or something in the Noyes vein, but six simple sonnets written by [Rupert Brooke](http://www.rupertbrooke.com/poems/1914/) and published soon after his death.

A pianist came out and set up his music. He began to play a song popular just before the war began, [Last Night was the End of the World](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9H2X438iKbo). It was sentimental tosh and Hart thought to slip out early until he heard a light baritone begin to sing. He recognized Unwin and seeing him in this context realized, for the first time really, just how young the man was. His voice was pleasant, shading the somewhat lachrymose lyrics with a subtlety the popular singers hadn’t managed. Unwin smiled when he saw Hart and then turned toward the other side of the hall to finish the verse. There was a great deal of applause for all the performers at the end. Unwin caught his eye, and Hart waited until he could make his way over.

“Heading back to quarters, sir? Or do you plan to stay and play cards?”

“I thought I’d head back. I was curious about this place after you mentioned it. It’s a lovely respite, isn’t it?”

Unwin said, “Yes, it really is. May I walk with you, sir?”

“I’d be glad of the company.”

They left by the garden gate and strolled quietly through the town. There was one big hotel left, not commandeered by any military, but used by people whose occupations required them to come this close to the lines. Hart saw McKnight and Lady Roxanne walk up the stairs together.

“That could hurt her reputation.”

“With whom, Colonel?”

“What?”

“With whom? We were the two who saw them. Besides, they were married today.”

“He can’t marry without the approval of a senior… I take it you gave the written approval, _Major?_ ”

“Yes, sir. According to regulations, he needed to have a pound in savings and she needed to be a woman of good character. He owns a house in London, a flat in Edinburgh, and has more in the bank than my father saw in his lifetime. She’s a titled lady.”

Hart said, “You should still have brought it to my attention before the wedding. At the very least, I could have sent my good wishes.”

“Well, you know where they’re staying. I gave him a two day pass as well.”

“Good. They deserve a honeymoon however brief it may be.”

They passed a cafe and crone selling flowers outside it. 

“Where do they get them, this time of year?”

“Not all the greenhouses have been reduced to slivers, sir.”

“I notice you’re not stopping to buy. No young lady to claim your evenings?”

Unwin said, “If she had a green carnation, I might have bought one for my buttonhole.”

Hart stopped dead. He turned to the younger man and Unwin met his eyes. Hart said, “Do you have enough dinari a buvare? Or should we scarper before the sharpy’s varder us?”

“I gotta handbag.”

Hart nodded, and they walked into the cafe for a glass of wine.

***  
Once they’d recognized each other, the conversation lagged a bit. Unwin seemed to have more presence of mind than he did and asked questions about the latest book he was reading -- apparently someone had left a copy of _Sybil or the Two Nations_ in the library -- Unwin was fascinated by the history.

They ranged more widely with Hart suggesting several of Shaw’s essays and even some Chesterton to broaden Unwin’s outlook.

“Is it permitted and all for you to call me by me first name, now that I’m technically a senior officer?”

“It’s Gary, isn’t it?”

“Shoulda asked if you could call me by me nickname. Everyone calls me Eggsy.”

“Eggsy, I’m Harry. Rules are only when we’re off duty and away from brother officers. Maybe in the officer’s club occasionally, but…”

“Don’t take advantage.”

“Something like that.”

Harry sipped his wine and finally said, “Why?”

“Why did I mention my favorite flower?”

Harry nodded.

“Maybe it was seeing Roxy and Merlin takin’ their happiness, wrestin’ a moment of peace and joy in the midst of blood and dirt. Know it’s not likely you’ll want that, but maybe there’s comfort to be found.”

Harry closed his eyes, amazed that Unwin -- no, Eggsy -- was so straightforward and so gentle in his wants. “I could wish nothing more, truly, but here there are too many others around. Our fellow officers, well, at least some would wonder if that’s why you were promoted rather than looking at your outstanding record.”

“An back on the line?”

“We won’t have time. But, perhaps, we can find our few moments in the places between, when we’re part of the supply chain or doing other services. Not here surrounded by others or fighting through the blood and guts.”

“I’d like that Harry. If we can. If we can’t, at least you can beat me at backgammon, and I can win at chess.”

Harry let his hand move forward enough to brush his fingertips against Eggsy’s. He was rewarded with a cheeky smile. They finished their wine, picked up their caps, and headed back to officer territory.

***  
The panel had been fair. The doctors had diagnosed both shell shock and gas shock practically before Combes had opened his mouth. He was being sent back to England for rest. He’d owe time back on the lines when he was well and would probably have to spend a few nights in the glasshouse, but, to Unwin’s relief, there would be no firing squad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are those who say that a green carnation was a signal among gay men in the late 19th/early 20th centuries. Noel Coward immortalized it in song. And there are others who say Coward made the whole thing up. For the purposes of the story, I'm taking the first option. Polari -- the slang/language which gave us such words as camp, cottaging, butch, drag, and ogle -- was used by gay men, actors, roustabouts and others on the fringes to keep their business to themselves and, again, as a signal when homosexuality was illegal.


	4. Christmas 1916

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last few moments of respite before they have to go back to war. The other half of the battalion joins them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Officers are expected to have money. World War I was the first time an allowance for uniforms was awarded to officers who did not have an income besides their military pay. A small token gift at Christmas was often given to the men out of the officer's personal fortune.

They would be in Poperinghe for Christmas. The other half of the battalion under a newly assigned and experienced major would arrive three days before Christmas and were due a full week of medical inspection, resupply, and training as they were a reserve unit sent from London. Hart sent a telegram home to see if he could get more socks sent quickly. If worse came to worst, there should still be enough for one pair per man.

Unwin pulled the other officers in for a chat and immediately began stockpiling eggs for Christmas breakfast. Among them they charmed and flattered to get promises of preserved fruit from local housewives, paid for potatoes and roast geese and chickens from local farmers, and organized a hunt by officers in the woods which supplemented the supply of fowl for the Christmas meals. Two boars were killed as well and were given to the people helping them prepare Christmas dinner -- although a couple of large roast portions were kept for the officer’s dinner. Unwin kept an inventory and made certain every man, including the new ones who would be arriving, would have a decent Christmas meal. 

The new tommies would have been newly outfitted, so his main worries for the new men were boots -- since they were rarely issued in the correct size -- and blankets. He’d written home weeks ago when he was a newly minted captain and requested spools of thread and needles be sent. His mum had talked to the local churches and the package which arrived held enough that he could give every man in his half of the battalion a small sewing kit as his gift. 

The package had also included shoe polish, as a gift from his mother, so that he could maintain his kit as an officer. He’d been truly touched that she’d thought of something which was both trivial and so important.

Unwin spoke to Hart over their evening game. “I don’t have enough of a gift for the whole battalion, sir.”

Hart stared at him. “But, Major, it wasn’t expected of you.”

“Why not, sir? I’m ‘n officer, same as the rest. I din’t know what the others was doin’ so I planned to make it from all the officers, if the others hadn’t done noth… anything.” He was catching himself more frequently. 

“And what will you distribute?”

“Sewing kits. It’s just needle and thread, really, but needles is in short supply and there’s never enough thread for repairs.”

Hart smiled. “Very practical, Major. The other major coming in is responsible for his half of the battalion, so I shouldn’t worry about it, if I were you.” He made his next move. “And the captains?”

“Captain Hesketh thought ahead. He’s from Somerset and his family sent a whole wheel of cheddar. We should be able to share it among all the men. We’d thought we could give them ‘bout three ounce each, but we’ll have to cut it in half. Still it’s better than the government issued stuff in the regular rations. Apparently, there’s a Stilton for the officer’s mess.”

“Excellent.”

“The other two, well, Barker hadn’t done a thing, but he wired to his family and if all goes well, we may have a shipment of oranges or satsumas by Christmas. One per man if we’re lucky, but again, only for our half. The new captain’s so recently promoted that the men won’t expect anything, but he’s been coordinating with the new lieutenants and there may be walnuts and hazelnuts for the men.”

“And Saville?”

“Don’t know, sir. Honestly, even if he forgot or only got for ‘is own comp’ny, there’ll still be a good Christmas for those that’ve been on the line.”

“The rest will be fine, Unwin, especially if you’ve been able to procure the extra blankets and boots for them.”

“Boots, we got enough that we can probably get them all a good fittin’ pair between the ones they turn in and the ones at the quartermaster. Blankets we have. Had to pull rank to get them to stay in our supplies, but there should be one per man.”

“You’ve done an excellent job, Major. Truly.”

“Thank you, sir.”

***  
On Christmas Eve, the cooks plucked, slaughtered, and roasted the domestic fowl and plucked and roasted the game birds. Giblets, necks, and feet were put into a pot to make gravy, though without flour to thicken it the result would be pretty thin.

It was agreed that although the men might prefer soft boiled eggs, hard boiled was more practical. There was at least plenty of salt and turnip bread for their breakfasts. The officers would begin cooking the potatoes, reheating the fowl, and dividing the other bits of the feast into serving portions the next day. The men’s dinner would be served by the lieutenants. The captains were doing clean up and the colonel was distributing the gifts to the men.

Barker’s satsumas had arrived on the supply train which arrived with the rest of the battalion. There would be enough to share one between every two men. The General’s contribution was a bottle of local beer per every two men to accompany the meal. 

Major Lance was twenty-six and very pleased with the time they’d made from Calais, until Colonel Hart pointed out they had been expected the day before. He had Major Unwin show them where to bivouac and to show the officers to their billets once it had been completed. 

Major Lance followed Colonel Hart to his car.

“Major?”

“Am I not billeted with the senior officers, sir?”

“You are, but your men are not yet under cover.”

“You left Major Unwin.”

“Yes, Major. I left him to show you how to do it. There is a room for you at the senior officer’s quarters. If you care to send your batman ahead to prepare things for you, that’s your prerogative.”

Major Lance flushed. “Yes, sir.”

“Before I go, do you have small items to give your men for Christmas?”

“No, sir.”

Hart looked him over. “I’ll see you at dinner, Major. If your men are under cover by then.”

“Sir,” Major Lance pulled himself into a sharp salute. Hart returned it and got into his car.

Unwin had already told the lieutenants what the standard orders were and informed the captains what they needed to look for so that no one would be in a tent which would collapse or too near the latrine.

When he saw Major Lance, he smiled and dismissed the junior officers to begin their chores. Unwin called over the senior sergeant, a man who’d clearly been to the front before. The sergeant ran off while Majors Lance and Unwin were introducing themselves.

“Where did you just send my sergeant?”

“To get the log book. We need to pick up and distribute blankets to your men. I’ll show you where the quartermaster is. They’ve been holding ‘em for you.”

“Unwin, we were newly outfitted before we left for Calais.”

“Yes, Major Lance, with the standard issue. Your men need extra blankets. It’s been bloo -- unusually cold this December, and there’s a hard freeze predicted f’r tonight.”

“That will take a great deal of time.”

“Yes. But it will take less time if we begin now. Sergeant, select four strong men to come with us. Do you have a cart or some dollies?”

“Yes, sir. One cart and three dollies, but the machine gun is on the cart.”

“Then one man per dolly, one to guard here, and we’ll make several trips. Thank you, sergeant.”

“Yes, sir.” He went to collect the requested items and men. 

Lance stared down at Unwin and said, “Surely, we can leave this to the junior officers.”

“We could, but if we do, they won’t get to their billets ‘til late. They got other duties during bivouacking. If we start it, by the time camp’s set up you can inspect it, and we can leave the captains to finish the blankets.”

Lance smiled tightly. “Of course.”

It was well after dark, but then dark descended early this time of year, before the two majors walked back to their billets. Unwin had insisted that they walk the junior officers who didn’t have night duty to their billet first and left them in Saville’s charge.

“The cooks will distribute breakfast tomorrow, but we’ll be finishing the preparations and serving the men’s dinner at one. Would you like preparation duty, serving duty, or cleaning duty?”

Lance said, “Surely you don’t expect…”

“I don’t. The colonel does.”

“I’m certain you must be mistaken. I’m a Sandhurst graduate.”

“Went to Gospel Oak School for Boys meself.” He led them up the drive. “Here we are. Dinner should be served in about twenty minutes?” 

This last was to the doorman who said, “Yes, Major Unwin.”

“This is Major Lance came in with the other half of the battalion.”

“Major Lance.” The man took their coats, and Unwin took them up the stairs and then up a second flight. 

“Lavat’ry’s here. Bathing room down the hall. You need to sign up for your slot since we all share on this floor. The batmen have quarters in the attic. My man can show your man to his area if it hasn’t already been done. Here you are. Mine’s two down, if ya need anything.”

Lance said, “Thank you, Unwin.”

***  
After the meal, Hart invited them both to join him in the small study. “Is brandy all right, Major Lance?”

“Of course, sir.”

Hart poured three small brandies and handed glasses to the two majors.

“Your men are under cover?”

“Yes, sir. We would have been here earlier, but Major Unwin insisted we distribute blankets to the men.”

Hart smiled. “He’s very good about that.”

“He ain’t picked a shift yet, sir.”

“Ah. In that case, please feel free to sleep a little later in the morning. You’ll be in charge of clean-up after the men’s Christmas dinner, Major Lance.”

There was a long silence before Lance said, “Yes. Sir.”

“Good man,” Hart said. “Major Unwin, has Captain Saville come through?”

“Yes, sir. He must have gone to every farm in a ten mile radius -- maybe even behind the lines -- but he has an apple for every man in the battalion. Should we have the preserves at dinner or let the men have them at breakfast?”

“Dinner I think. An egg with salt will still be a treat.”

“Yes, sir. I’ll get down to begin preparations as soon as breakfast has been distributed. Two of the cooks volunteered to help us even though they have the day off.”

“Give me their names, and I’ll see that they have an evening pass on the final night. We march directly to the line on the thirtieth.”

“The men at the reserve spot?”

“More than half were called in on the 18th. They need the recovery time. We’ll have three weeks at most holding the line, more likely two before we’re relieved. It makes sense as we are the most rested group.”

“Yes, sir, but half the men ain’t seen a trench rat yet. Be better if we could ease them into it.”

“Perhaps, but my father threw us into the deep in to teach us to swim.”

Unwin nodded.

“Major Lance, do you feel your men are prepared?”

Lance said, “As well as they can be, sir. They’ve never been under live fire, but they have had training on how to repair trenches and barbed wire.”

“Well, that’s more than I had,” Hart said.

Unwin said, “With your permission, sir, I think my slot is about to open for the bathing room.”

“Merry Christmas, Eggsy.”

“Merry Christmas, Harry, and to you, Major.” He left.

“Where have you been serving, Lance?”

“Red tabs at first, but I’ve been at staff headquarters for the past few months. I thought it would be best for my career to come to the front lines.”

“Yes, I can see that it could be helpful.”

“How did Unwin get to be a major, sir?”

“The same way I’m sure you did, Lance. He worked hard.”

***  
Unwin took a look around the mess hall. Every single man had a slice of meat, mashed potatoes, gravy, a wedge of cheese, an apple, half a bottle of beer, a small helping of preserves, and a few nuts. The half of the battalion under his care also had half a satsuma each. Lieutenant Colonel Hart was distributing socks to the men with Merlin to help him, and he’d quietly given his soldiers their sewing kits as they came through the food line.

Once the socks had been completely distributed, Hart came over and said, “You’re relieved, Unwin. Lance will take over from here.” 

“Yes, sir.” He took off his apron and put his uniform in order.

The Lieutenants on cleanup duty relieved those who’d been on serving duty and three of Lance’s captains relieved Unwin’s captains. The cook on duty also switched over, grabbing his own meal which he’d kept warm to one side.

Hart said, “The senior officers’ dinner is at five pip emma, Major Lance, and the junior officers have theirs at the club at the same hour. I’m sure you and your officers will be able to finish in time.”

“Yes, sir,” Lance said.

Unwin called his lieutenants over and gave them their orders for the rest of the afternoon. Two lieutenants and a captain would remain on duty assisted by the senior NCOs. Their batmen had orders from Colonel Hart to put together plates for them in the club’s kitchen and bring them out at five so they could share the meal in spirit if not in person.

***  
There were several VADs on leave who were invited to the senior officers’ Christmas dinner. The full table was set and General King requested that everyone wear full medals as a mark of formality.

Major Lance came down the stairs as the last few people were arriving. “McKnight? This is senior officers only.” As McKnight took off his greatcoat, Lance noted the Military Cross and the Military Medal pinned to his blouse.

General King came into the foyer and said, “Mister McKnight was invited.”

Merlin saluted, and King returned it. 

“Cocktails are being served in the drawing room, Merlin,” King said. He took Roxy’s hand and gave it a formal kiss. “Always a pleasure to see you, Lady Roxanne.”

“Thank you, General.”

Lance followed them to the drawing room and saw Hart with the other Lieutenant Colonel whose battalion was on rest and relaxation, the two full Colonels -- one in charge of Poperinghe and the other the Colonel for his own division -- and four other majors -- two assigned to Poperinghe and two to the other battalion. When Unwin turned toward him, he saw two medals on his chest, one was an enlisted medal and one was for junior officers and they were both gallantry medals. It occurred to him for the first time what Colonel Hart meant by earning his way to major.

General King tapped against the mantle over the fireplace for silence. “As we are now all present, I would like to take care of two orders of business before we partake in the excellent meal the cook as prepared. Sergeant Major McKnight, please stand forward.”

Merlin went up to the general and stood as if he were at parade. 

King took a flat box and continued. “It would take me too long to read the full award. Mister McKnight has been awarded the Distinguished Conduct Medal for his conspicuous gallantry and, I should say privately for his ingenious solution, at High Wood.” He took the medal out of the box and pinned it to Merlin’s chest. 

Merlin saluted.

King returned the salute, then clasped his hand. Quietly, he said, “You’d have made an excellent officer, Merlin. But I am thankful every day that you’ve chosen to stay where you can do the most good.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Merlin stepped back and at King’s nod, turned to join Roxy who was beaming at him.

King said, “Major Unwin?”

Eggsy adjusted his tunic and stepped forward as precisely as Merlin had. He saluted King who returned it. 

“Long ago, when Major Unwin was a mere lieutenant -- or as the rest of us call it, September -- he distinguished himself during the Battle of High Wood. We would be here far too late if I read every action of his during those seven days. Frankly, Major, when I opposed your promotion, I had no idea exactly how much you’d done. It is safe to say that there are many in your battalion who would not have had an excellent Christmas dinner today were it not for your actions. It is rare that a General gets the honor of seeing this award up close. For outstanding courage, conspicuous bravery, and extreme devotion to duty, you are awarded the Victoria Cross.” 

He pinned the medal on Unwin who went to salute him. General King shook his head minutely, stood back and, along with every officer in the room saluted Eggsy. He returned it.

King stood back and lifted his glass. “A toast to Major Unwin and Mister McKnight.”

The others raised their glasses and toasted them both. 

The doorman came in and said, “Dinner is served, gentlemen.”

***  
Major Lance had been the recipient of several pointed remarks by others at the table. Apparently, the award of the Distinguished Service Order to staff officers was not well liked by the officers in the field. 

It had been Unwin who said, “‘S not ‘is fault they was given out. He volunteered to come out ‘ere when too many brass fight to stay where ‘e was -- safe in London or well behind the lines. Me, I’m just glad the battalion has one major who looks like a major.”

Lance nodded his acknowledgement, relieved when the conversation became more general. He listened to Unwin talking to Lady Roxanne familiarly, discussing a book she’d recommended to him. Apparently, he’d really enjoyed Vanity Fair and was looking forward to starting Middlemarch when they went back to the field.

One of the VADs caught his attention and he spent the rest of the truly excellent meal talking with her about mutual friends back home.

After the stilton and port, the party began to break up. Lance noticed Colonel Hart speaking to McKnight and Lady Roxanne who looked very pleased. They left together and when he glanced out the window to where they were walking back to town he saw they were hand in hand. Hart caught his eye and shook his head minutely.

Unwin came up beside him and said, “They were married this week. If the Colonel’s Christmas gift is an extra night on their honeymoon, it’s no one’s business but theirs.”

Major Lance nodded. “I see. Thank you for letting me know. I could have found myself in an embarrassing position.”

“Merry Christmas, Lance.”

“And to you, Unwin.”

“‘Think I’m goin’ to walk off a bit of dinner before I go up to bed. See you later.”

***  
Eggsy didn’t go far into the woods, but he went near the edge of the light given off by the officers’ quarters. A few minutes later, he heard a crunch of gravel behind him.

Hart said, “Are you all right, Eggsy?”

“Yes, ‘arry. Just glad this weren’t a posthumous award. Too many VCs are.”

“Sadly, too true.”

“Thank you for me gift, too. A waterproof bag’s a real luxury out ‘ere.”

“You’re most welcome.”

They walked a little farther, into the darkness. Eggsy glanced at Harry’s face and took a risk. He grabbed Harry’s gloved hand and walked them a few steps off the path. 

Harry stepped close and they both stilled, listening for any sounds in the cold Christmas night. He bent slowly, giving Eggsy every chance to step back, until his lips brushed against Eggsy’s. 

Eggsy licked his lips, then pulled Harry back for a real kiss. When it broke, he said, “I know we can’t ‘ave more, not now, maybe not evah, but I wanted to at least know this before we die.”

“Eggsy. You can’t think…”

“‘S not thinkin’. It’s odds. Don’t gamble much. It’s a bad vice to ‘ave when you’re poor, but I know odds. I know there’s only ‘bout five others who started with me at the beginning of the war who’s still here. Maybe another thirty or forty made it back home with a good wound. An’ a hundred or more home with bad wounds, but still home an’ out of this muck. That’s more ‘an half dead, ‘arry. Don’t know how many of us’ll survive the whole thing, but the odds ain’t good.”

“They’re not, but you’re defeated before a shot is fired if you think like that.”

“Don’t know. Me cynicism seems to ‘ave kep’ me safe so far.” Eggsy smiled at him. “‘S you I worry about. We keep losin’ lieutenant colonels ‘cause we been lucky enough to ‘ave good ones, brave ones. Don’ wanna lose you, too.”

“I shall endeavor to stay found and very much alive.”

Eggsy leaned back against a tree and said, “A kiss to seal it?”

Harry smiled at him and bent down for one more kiss. “We’d best be getting back, Eggsy.”

“Thank you, Harry.” As Eggsy pulled himself back together, his accent went back to something General King would find acceptable.

They stepped back on the road together and walked back toward the warmth of the lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the US military, a Medal of Honor winner is saluted even by those of higher rank. I don't know if that's true for the British Military for a Victoria Cross, but I thought it would make a good ceremony for the award. Eggsy won't be saluted by generals again.
> 
> The next few chapters will be bloodier. 1917 had long periods of crater fighting -- the kind of warfare shown in the first chapter -- but the 19th also hit three major battles that year.


	5. Messines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months of tedium with crater fighting and the Battle of Messines.

One of the new lieutenants had screamed when a rat ran across his foot the first day. The men, especially the old hands, had been amused. Major Lance had bitten his tongue rather than provide the same amusement.

It was frightening how quickly rats, lice, mud, and blood became normal. Major Lance had lost a dozen men to bullets in the first month: sniper fire in two cases, the rest to machine gun fire their second day in the field. They’d gone out to repair wire in no man’s land, one of the nightly chores everyone took turns at, he’d heard whispers from some of the old hands that they’d put their heads too high or talked too much or clattered when they hit the fence post. 

Unwin had taken him aside the next morning and said, “They followed their orders to the best of their ability. The men say things because tomorrow night it will be them in no man’s land, and they have to believe that if they do everything right, they’ll live through the night.”

“Have you lost men, Unwin?”

The other man gave a hollow laugh. “O’ course I ‘ave. Not many in crater fightin’ -- an’ I thank all that’s holy for that -- but you’re here because we lost so many at High Wood. Didn’t expect to come out of it alive myself. You treat the men well and hope they’ll follow where you lead, but know that if they do follow, you won’t see most of them again.”

Lance said, “I didn’t mean… I wasn’t thinking. You’ve been here since 1914. Of course you’ve lost men, seen them die.”

“And killed a fair few, too.”

“I wasn’t impugning your courage, Unwin.”

“Didn’t think you were, but remember there are German women sobbing as loudly as English women because we’ve killed their men. I know they started it, but the business of death ain’t easy, Lance.”

“Of course it isn’t.” There was a long pause. “I admit, I worry about battle. I know once I’ve survived one, it’ll get easier.”

Unwin said, “It doesn’t. It gets harder, ‘specially if you lose someone you know well. Why do you think they keep pinning ribbons on us? It’s to remind us that we have to keep being as brave as we were last time ‘cause each time is harder.” He clasped Lance’s shoulder. “We won’t be goin’ into battle for awhile yet. You’ll be fine.”

Lance nodded and went back to quarters leaving Unwin on night duty.

***  
The routine became simpler over the next few months. Two weeks on the line, crater fighting, and a week at Poperinghe, followed by three weeks on reserve duty. They lost men to snipers and sent snipers out themselves. Reserve duty still involved trenches and camp chores and sniper fire, but no man’s land didn’t exist, wouldn’t exist if the Germans couldn’t move forward.

Through all of this, men were sent back to the VAD station for infections, sickness from bully beef, and syphilis. They didn’t get replacements. And through it all, the routine held.

***  
Lieutenant Colonel Hart had been surprised at the soft beauty of spring. Somehow, it shouldn’t be allowed to happen amidst all the misery of war, and yet, marching into Poperinghe the scent of mimosa, lilac, and early roses perfumed the air. 

His friendship with Eggsy was also blooming. Those few stolen kisses at Christmas were preserved in amber in his memory. They’d never felt safe enough at the officer’s quarters in the reserve area to do more than talk or play a quiet game of chess or backgammon. Major Lance was always invited. Sometimes he stayed, sometimes he joined the Captains in one of their more raucous games. No one commented on them because they were models of propriety.

He glimpsed Eggsy talking with two of the senior sergeants, nodding at their words. When Eggsy saw him, he gave the order and he and the sergeants saluted as his car went past. 

That evening they took over the billiard room and played against each other. 

“What wisdom were the sergeants imparting this afternoon?”

“They were pointing out that we need to get all the machine guns inspected and check our ammunition levels.”

“More so than usual?”

Eggsy made his shot and then looked him dead in the eye. “Sometime within the next three weeks, we’ll be ordered to battle, sir.”

“I haven’t received orders, Major, so how would the sergeants know.”

“Same way I do, sir. Unless there’s major rainstorms, the ground will be dry enough for our equipment to be moved. It’ll also be a good texture for digging more trenches. We’ll get our orders within the next three weeks, sir.”

“Unless it rains.”

Eggsy inclined his head acknowledging the point. “I’m certain Saville and maybe Barker have been letting the junior officers know. Their inspection reports for tools and uniforms were more rigorous than the last few have been. They’re less worried about uniforms and more worried about helmets and weapons.”

Harry said, “I see. Should we expect more desertions? Real desertions, not just AWOL because someone wanted to help at his girl’s farm.” One of the younger corporals had gone missing for five days during a previous stop in Poperinghe. He’d rejoined them in the reserve area stating that he’d been helping with the plowing and planting. He’d had his rank taken away and been made to stand extra guard duty as punishment.

“Based on past experience, maybe, sir. Most of them end up like Corporal Wright, coming back rather than being dragged back. They have a moment of funk and when they’ve recovered themselves come back. Some of the bravest deeds I saw at Loos were by men who’d gone AWOL before the battle -- a couple of them managed to earn back rank.”

“Well, Major, that’s both disconcerting and good to know.”

“Any chance we’ll get replacements for the ones we’ve lost. It’s the equivalent of a half company by now, sir.”

“I’ll remind General King of my request.”

“If we get ‘em, sir, you’ll know for sure that we’re going in.”

***  
Two days before the time in Poperinghe was due to end, Lieutenant Colonel Hart called all his officers to a meeting. 

“I’ve received orders. We will have one more week here to finish our resupply before marching to Messines. We’re intended as reserves and will be digging trenches when we arrive. Questions?”

It took a moment before Unwin raised his hand. “Do we know how far we’ll be from the city or the lines, sir?”

“Not at this point, but we’ll definitely be a few miles outside Messines proper.”

“Thank you,sir.”

Hart waited for a moment or two, then said, “More specific orders will be coming over the next few days. In the meantime, making certain every man is completely supplied is our top priority. Make certain their boots fit and will withstand a sixty mile march. If the majors could stay, the rest of you are dismissed.”

Unwin and Lance stayed behind. “Any thoughts?”

“I assume we’ll be briefed further, sir,” Lance said.

“Yes, as I said, more specific orders will be forthcoming. I thought it best to put the officers in a position to confirm that we’ll be going elsewhere rather than letting rumor fester.”

Lance and Unwin nodded.

Lance said, “Are we likely to see action, sir?”

Hart raised his eyebrows at Unwin and said, “You’ve been through this before. I haven’t.”

“Depends how long it goes on, sir, but there’s a good chance we’ll have a day or two relieving front lines. The biggest worry is if it goes bad we become the reserve and are the front line -- not just holding the line, but fightin’. That’s what happened at Somme, and we ended up losing so many men in High Wood that we’re a composite battalion now. Unless it’s incredibly quick, chances are we’ll at least be holding the line.”

Lance said, “Does holding the line mean we won’t be fighting?”

“We will, but we’ll stay in the trench and defend rather than being sent over the top,” Unwin said. “It’s not easier, but we’ll probably lose fewer men.”

Hart said, “How many officers have battle experience?”

“Me, Barker, and Saville, definitely. There’s a couple of the new lieutenants came up the same way I did, so they know battle, but I don’t know if they’ve ever been in the position to give the orders. ‘S different, knowing what needs to be done and ordering someone to do it. It’s the first taste of ‘upon the king,’ sir.”

“Aptly put,” Hart said. “I’ve only given orders like this in the abstract, large maps with pieces being pushed around on them. Now I know the pieces personally. You, too, I believe, Lance?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Is there a Colonel or Lieutenant Colonel you’ve worked with Unwin whom you would trust to give me guidance?”

“Haven’t worked with that many, sir, but Colonel Percy was a Major with this battalion who was promoted and sent up after Loos. I believe he’s still on the lines, or just recently promoted out of ‘em.”

“I trust that you will be willing to guide the officers under you?”

“Of course, sir, but…”

“But?”

Unwin thought for a moment and said, “Permission to speak freely, sir?”

Hart turned to Lance and said, “This conversation remains confidential.”

“Of course, sir,” Lance said.

“Granted.”

“We all know Merlin’s officer material. He thinks in big patterns, but knows how the pieces fit, right? Could we let the lieutenants get some of their guidance from him, sir? I know that I’ll probably ask him privately for help, purely because I’ve never worked with anything bigger than a comp’ny and that was ‘cause the previous Captain bled out next to me.”

“I did not officially hear that a Major under my command was planning to speak to a Warrant Officer on this subject. Unofficially, take Major Lance with you. I’d prefer you singing from the same hymn book, and I don’t mind if Mister McKnight wrote the music.”

Lance said, “Yes, sir. For what it’s worth, I think it’s a good idea.”

Hart nodded. “But, Eggsy, speaking as a friend as well as your commanding officer, please do not underestimate your own experience and talent for leadership. And you, James, trust your training and I think you’ll be an effective leader.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Hart said, “You both have the rest of today off. It’s probably the last day off until we come back from Messines, so enjoy yourselves.”

They both rose and saluted him.

***  
Merlin spent the rest of the week with various officers as did Major Unwin. Sometimes they worked together, but more often, they were apart. Merlin explained how best to use the defenses to protect as many men as possible, and Eggsy explained how to word orders so that the sergeants, all of whom had more battle experience than any of the captains, could use their discretion to carry them out the best way.

At breakfast, three days before they were supposed to start marching, Hart called Merlin up to the Senior Officers’ Quarters. He had Unwin and Lance attend as well.

“Have a seat, Mister McKnight, this is relatively informal.”

“Sir,” McKnight sat in one of the chairs by the fireplace and Hart sat across from him, leaving the two majors to share the sofa.

“First of all, when you leave this meeting you have a twenty-four hour pass. I tried to make it a longer one, but was overruled. You are being seconded first to the main command at Verdun and then to one of the engineers units at Messine. We’re trying something new. It’s secret enough that I know nothing more than that.”

Merlin smiled. “I was part of the practical planning stages before transferring to the 19th London, sir. I know what I’ll be doing.”

“Good. You will need to report to the command at Verdun no later than noon tomorrow. General King is also going to Verdun, leaving at six ack emma, and you are welcome to sit in the front with his driver to get there on time.”

“Yes, sir. That sounds better than having to find large transport going that way.”

“I can let you go right now, you’ve been apprised of your secondment, but I’d like you to take the next hour to tell us about the current morale levels and any advice you’d care to impart.” Hart paused. “I sent my car to the VAD station with a note asking the matron to allow Lady Roxanne a twenty-four hour pass. If she approves, my car will bring her back.”

“Thank you, sir.” Merlin stared into the fire for a moment, and then began to talk about morale.

Just over an hour later, Roxy knocked at the door frame. All four men rose, and Hart extended his hand to Merlin. “Best of luck, McKnight. I’ve asked that you be returned to us afterward.”

“I’d like that, sir.” He straightened and saluted Hart and then walked over to greet his wife.

***  
The officer’s quarters near Messine were not luxurious. The twelve lieutenants shared the attic rooms on rotation, with each lieutenant setting up a camp bed and sharing the room with another. Colonel Hart had taken the smallest bedroom for himself, letting the six captains set up the servant’s beds in the nursery and the playroom for themselves. The majors shared the master bedroom and were relieved to discover the owners had used twin beds. The batmen had set up in the dining room and meals were served in the parlor or the little patch of back garden.

Digging the trenches, keeping to the design, adding the few improvement Merlin thought could be done without ruffling the command, and setting up the wire for a new no man’s land was backbreaking work. The constant bombardment of the German lines by their own side had some of the men who’d seen battle reacting with shell shock. Twice they had to down tools and take cover when the wind changed during a British gas attack.

It didn’t help that after a particularly cold winter and a wet early spring, the summer had come early and it was hot. Men dropped from dehydration and times to stop and drink water had to be set to keep them going.

The officers learned from watching Major Unwin, that they needed to know the jobs they were asking the men to do. When the first man dropped, Eggsy ordered two men to get him off the field and get him water. He then picked up the man’s shovel and kept digging.

Later in the preparations, the two majors joined Lieutenant Colonel Hart in selecting sites for ammunition and ration dumps. They ran into Merlin with the engineers once or twice as well.

After days of seeing the attackers walking toward the front, on June 6, they were ordered into support, and, on June 7, the ground shook as the Messines ridge was taken out by 600 tons of explosives. The battle began.

***  
On June 9, they were sent forward. Over the next five days, the entire division fought on the offensive, clearing out German trenches, fighting under the heavy aerial bombardment. Men went forward. In some places the enemy trenches had been so thoroughly destroyed in the first bombardment that the enemy died not by gunshot, but by drowning in sand from the ruptured fortifications.

Eating his supper one night, Eggsy overheard some of the men debating about whether that would be an easier or harder way to die. “Wif’ luck, men, we’re not the ones to find out. Grab some kip while you can. We got another day tomorrow.”

He started back to the shelter where it was his turn to sleep. One of the young lieutenants struck a match to light a cigarette. Eggsy ducked and tried to crawl across the trench to him, but one of his fellows said, “Put out that light. There might be…” the bullet that killed him thudded into his chest and the one with the cigarette was shot through the head. Eggsy heard a last bullet land in the sandbags where he’d been standing when the lucifer flared. He closed his eyes, recognizing that, if he’d been on sniper duty, he’d have taken out the three Germans the light illuminated in the same order. 

When he was sure it was quiet, he stood, keeping his head below the line. As he entered the small area for officers, he tapped two of the men nearby and said, “Lieutenants Cornish and Marks are dead. Get their bodies out -- carefully, there’s an active sniper -- and mark the spot, so no one comes directly into the sniper’s line. I don’t want anyone tripping over them when we go over the top tomorrow.”

Sergeant Morgan said, “Understood, sir. If I may suggest it, sir, take your rest. We’ll be at it again in four hours.”

“Thank you, Sergeant Morgan.”

He went into the supply chamber and reported their deaths to the duty officer, Hesketh, and let him know the orders he’d given. Eggsy then found his camp bed and fell asleep before his head hit the pillow.

***  
On June 13, they were called out and put back on reserves. As majors, Unwin and Lance compiled the lists of dead, wounded, and missing. They’d lost one other lieutenant, one of the new captains hadn’t survived and three more lieutenants were wounded. The list of men dead was shorter than Unwin had feared, sixty three dead, one hundred twelve wounded, and only four missing. When their numbers were added to the rest of the battalion’s, the totals were: 

Dead officers: 21  
Dead other ranks: 359  
Wounded officers: 76  
Wounded other ranks: 1764  
Missing officers: 1  
Missing other ranks: 82

When they drank the toast to the fallen at the officer’s club in Poperinghe the following week, Unwin told them it was the lowest count they’d had since the war began.

He then went back to quarters to write letters to the families of the fallen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Messines was a notable allied victory. It was one of the first battles to establish a long period of bombardment before the opening of the ground fighting.
> 
> I'd like to make two attribution notes as well. 
> 
> The sniper moment is based on the actual death of author H.H. Munro who wrote under the pseudonym Saki.
> 
> I have found an official report of the experiences of the 47th London Division during World War I. The body counts are accurate and taken from that document. Isn't the internet wonderful?


	6. Holding the Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have two periods holding the line during Passchendaele. But first they have to prepare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor character death. Injury to a major character.

They were marched back to their reserve point near Ypres. There were already rumors of a summer push, a third battle of Ypres, focused on Passchendaele.

When they were finally allowed back to Poperinghe for a ten day break, the entire battalion was exhausted. Some of the wounded from previous battles were now in shape to return and other recruits joined them to make up the numbers for the dead, lost, or seriously wounded.

The next phase of the battles were being prepared, but the 19th was going to be held in reserve. They would help transport supplies to the lines and some men requested to be assigned to the VAD station until they were called to the front. Majors Unwin and Lance reviewed the requests carefully before compiling a list for Lieutenant Colonel Hart’s approval.

Their new orders, which were received a week into the rest period, were to stay in the reserve billets, but to patrol the lines at night. Hart called all the officers and Merlin to a meeting to establish patrol protocols and rotations. The orders began on June 29, and Hart later confided to Lance and Unwin that the plans were for the battle to begin on July 1, but had no end date.

All they could do was nod and plan.

***   
Eggsy found Major Lance at the officer’s club that night. One of the new captains -- Eggsy thought Piers was his name -- sought him out at Talbot House to let him know that Major Lance was “as drunk as the entire House of Lords, sir.”

Eggsy sent the man to get Hesketh and Barker, mostly because he trusted them to keep their mouths shut, while he went to the club to recce. 

Captain Piers had not been exaggerating. Lance was not only drunk, he was voluble, alternately maudlin and boisterous and that was just in the few minutes Eggsy had been standing there. He asked the bartender for pen and paper to write out a quick note, then walked over to Lance.

Lance took a swing at him. Eggsy ducked it easily and caught his arm. 

Quietly he said, “James, it’s nearly curfew. Let me help you back to quarters.”

Lance patted his cheek heavily. “Sing. Heard you sing at Talbot House. Happy.”

“Thank you. I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“Didn’t. How can you be happy? Too many killed. Shouldn’t be happy.”

Eggsy said, “I’m happy for those of us who are still here. Don’t mean I’m not mournin’ the dead.”

“Shouldn’t be an officer. Not one of us. Didn’t go to Sandhurst.”

“You’re not representing your school very well at the moment you know.” He was relieved to see the three captains coming in the door. He handed Barker the note he’d written. “You’re fastest. Take this to whoever’s on the door, right? It’s my permission for you to be there. Two flights up, find the bathing room and run a cold bath. We’ll get him there.”

“Yes, sir.” Barker walked to the door, but Eggsy saw him take off at speed through one of the windows.

“Hesketh, you’re strongest and closest to his height. Walk him out. Piers and I will take him if it ends up we have to carry him. Piers, ask the barman for a chair. Tell him it will be returned before curfew.”

“Yes, sir.”

Eggsy helped pull Lance upright and get him braced correctly against Hesketh. They walked out the door and made it most of the way to the Senior Officer’s Quarters. Once they got to the stairs at the front door. They put him in the chair and Piers and Eggsy took him up. Hesketh removed his belt and strapped Lance in when he started lean.

The doorman nodded to them and murmured, “I believe a bath is being run, sir.”

“Thank you, Hicks.”

A few minutes later, Eggsy sent Barker and Piers back to return the chair and head back to the junior officer’s quarters. He’d written two late passes for Hesketh and gave one to Piers to turn in and the other to Hesketh in case he was stopped. Between them, they stripped Lance down to his smalls and got him into the cold bath. 

“Look after ‘im, make sure he don’t drown. I’ll get the rest ready.” He found a cachet faivre in the red cross supplies and got clean drinking water to put by his bedside. A pair of dry pajamas were grabbed from the dresser. He placed the wastebasket by his bed, then went back to help Hesketh.

The following morning, Eggsy checked on Lance after breakfast. 

“What happened last night?”

Lance looked at him. “Thank you for getting me home, Unwin.”

“You’re welcome, but that din’t answer the question.”

Lance’s batman came in and Eggsy said, “Major Lance won’t make it down for breakfast. Can you get some toast and tea for him? Thank you.”

The batman glanced at Lance who nodded.

“I was all right ‘til we got the orders. I know we’re not on the line. Probably won’t see much action at all on our patrols, but I funked it.”

Eggsy nodded. “We all do that in our ways.” He pressed his lips together clearly trying to decide what to say. “You weren’t all right before we got orders, though. You’ve been drinking twice as much at meals, with cocktails before and brandy after. And don’t even bother tellin’ me you’re used to it. I’ve seen how much all you toffs drink, and I’m telling you flat you been hitting the bottle hard since Messines. Any bottle you can get your hands on, it seems.”

“You don’t have the right to talk to me like that.”

“I don’t and all. But if you don’t talk to me, you’ll be talkin’ to the colonel an’ that’d make it official.” 

They glared at each other for a few moments until Lance’s batman returned. 

Eggsy said, “Thank you. Would you mind checking to see if there’s another cachet faivre about? I think Major Lance may need it.”

“Certainly, sir.”

They waited until the batman came back with the drug.

Lance said, “Thank you, Somers. I’ll send for you when I’m ready to dress.”

“Very good, sir. Major Unwin.”

“Thank you, Somers.” He turned back to Lance. “We gotta work together, and right now, you ain’t workin’. I could’ve let you slide a little longer if you ‘adn’t made it public last night. Chances are good, it’ll get back to Hart. So if I’m goin’ to help you, I need to know what’s ‘appening.”

“It helps me sleep. I spent the first week back at the reserve quarters getting what felt like no sleep at all. Nightmares when I closed my eyes even for a minute.”

“It’s not just you, Lance. We all wake up screamin’ from time to time. No one mentions it, and we all hope it won’t be us who’s cryin’ for his mother the next night.”

Lance said, “We’re officers. We’re supposed to be better than that. We have the moral fiber to lead.”

Eggsy shook his head. “We got a Sergeant served in the Boer War back when he was a private. There’s at least two transferred in who’ve been doin’ border skirmishes in the Punjab, whatever that is when it’s at home. You graduated a school, spent a couple o’ years behind a desk, an’ you think you’re better than them? I know you think you’re better than me, and fair enough. I ain’t got the education, never would’ve made officer in the normal run of things. But I bet you didn’t start out the war a major, did ya?”

Lance swallowed the cachet faivre and shook his head. “Brevetted Captain the day war was declared. Worked my way up.” He looked at Eggsy and closed his eyes. “Worked my way through staff assignments, I mean.”

“It’s still work, though some of ‘em with fancy embroidery could do with actually sittin’ in mud for a few days before issuin’ orders. Now you’ve sat in the mud. You can’t apply for transfer yet, not with a battle comin’ up. Looks bad, and you have to look like an officer to the men. But Colonel Hart can quietly see if there’s a spot for a major farther back and let you go when it’s available.”

Lance just stared at him. “I’m good at the majoring. Requisitions and forward planning, logistics.”

“You are. You caught on quick to most of the standard orders, too.”

“What are you going to tell Colonel Hart?”

“Not a thing. The captains who helped us won’t say a word neither because I’ve helped them, well, Barker and Hesketh at any road, an’ they owe me for it. But you made a spectacle of yourself, so it’ll probably get back to ‘im somehow. Apologize, take the reprimand, and march forward.”

Lance said, “You said something once about getting your promotion because the captain bled out beside you.”

Eggsy nodded.

“The bullets and brains, the ones that are beside you then drop, those didn’t bother me. But the ones bleeding out, when you can see the fear of death and the light leave their eyes, that’s what I see when I lay down at night.”

“I do, too. Exercise. Why do you think I’m out workin’ beside the men? Tiring your body ‘til you sleep without dreams works a lot better than a bottle.”

“Thank you for getting me back last night -- even for the cold bath.”

“Not a problem, Lance. Not _once_.”

“I understand. Could you see if Somers is available?”

“I’ll send ‘im in.”

***   
That night, over a brandy and a book, Lieutenant Colonel Hart said, “I understand there was some disturbance at the officer’s club last night.”

“I heard about it, too, Colonel.” 

“Eggsy, is that your way of telling me to stop asking question? You have permission to speak freely.”

“It’s my way of sayin’ it’s handled, Harry. If it looks like things might get bad again, then maybe the subject’ll need to come up, but not right now.”

Hart said, “Then I’ll let it lie. I trust you to come to me, though, if it does get bad.”

“Of course, sir.”

***   
Major Lance was on duty when, early on in the battle, one of the patrols came back with ten German prisoners. He had to find the rule book and awaken Colonel Hart to get the situation properly taken care of. It was the first time prisoners had been taken by their battalion.

Patrolling proved to be good for morale. It was a necessary duty with little immediate danger. Even the guns were distant enough to be mistaken for thunder.

It was too good to last. While they were still in reserve for Pilckem Ridge, they were moved much closer to the action. The only good news was this close to the front, with its constant concussion, the rats had abandoned the trenches. 

In mid August, they were sent to the front to hold the line. For the next fifteen days, they were engaged in constant warfare. There were at least two snipers working, but the maneuverability of German machine guns meant the battalion was also under constant threat of machine gun fire. 

Hesketh led a group of men to take out a machine gun nest, only to find it abandoned. One of the men was lost to the sniper, but the rest made it back to the trench. They brought the body back with them.

For the men who’d lived through the Somme and Loos, this was an unpleasant, but much simpler duty. They held. The others, for whom this was the first sustained battle, did not always react well. Several men had to be sent out with shell shock. One man deserted and when returned by the RMP attempted to fake shell shock. 

There was a field court martial, and he was found guilty. Since he’d deserted under fire, execution was a possibility, but none of the officers wanted the men to have to shoot one of their own. He was sent back to England to serve time in the glasshouse. Eggsy was cynical enough to wonder if that was any better.

On 31 August, Harry called all but the duty officers to a meeting. They would be heading out of the direct fighting on September 2 and needed to start organizing in order to make the transition quick and seamless. In some ways, this was the most dangerous time when holding the line. If the Germans had an inkling it was happening, machine guns might be moved and new snipers set.

Eggsy pulled Barker and Hesketh, told them to pick the best hunters out of their men and recce the German emplacements. If there was a place with a clear sightline and no chance of the Germans spotting them, they could try to take out the machine gun nest or snipers. Otherwise, they were to make detailed drawings of the best approaches and bring them back for planning purposes. They were ordered to be back for the evening stand to.

Lance called his captains in and started planning the logistics for the pull back including rations to be taken and those to be left, minimum ammunition requirements, dispersal of the wounded to Red Cross areas, and alternate routes for the equipment to take so the men could get clear quickly. 

That evening, Hesketh returned just before the evening stand to. He reported to Lieutenant Colonel Hart.

“I’m sorry, Colonel. I was looking for Major Unwin.”

Hart called over one of the runners and asked him to find Major Unwin and bring him back. He motioned for Hesketh to sit, though there wasn’t much space in this room deep in the trench. “Drink some water, Captain. There may even be some turnip bread around here if you’re hungry.”

“Never that hungry, sir. I’ll eat with the men when I’ve made my report, with your permission.”

Hart smiled at him. “Of course. May I say, Captain, you have risen to the occasion both at Messines and here.”

“I appreciate it, sir.”

Unwin entered and at the Colonel’s gesture found an ammo box to sit on. “What did you find, Captain?”

“I have three pages of drawings for you and Cheesman was able to estimate distances and potential sites for land mines on the routes, Major. We identified a large machine gun nest which is covering our left. It’s at a high point over the road. Essentially, if we walk out that entrance, we’ll be mown down. Slightly farther down the road at a higher point, was a sniper’s nest. Sergeant Taylor volunteered to try for a silent kill. He succeeded, and he and Cheesman are in the sniper’s nest. It has a clear view of the machine gun nest.”

“Excellent initiative, Hesketh,” Unwin said. “Did you set a signal for them to take out the machine gunners?”

“No, sir, but the route is relatively clear and we should be able to send a runner to them without the man being seen and taken out.”

Unwin looked at Hart. “Colonel?”

“Leave the drawings, Captain, and go eat. If we have further questions, someone will find you. You don’t have night duty, so sleep as much as you can. I have a feeling you’ll be part of the raid on the machine gun tomorrow.”

Hesketh rose and saluted. “Thank you, sir.”

Once he’d gone, Unwin said, “Barker’s group isn’t back yet, sir. If they’re not here in half an hour they’ll be late. One of the sergeants I was talking to earlier said there’d been some hullabaloo on that side ‘bout an hour gone.”

“Can you find them in the dark, or must it wait until tomorrow?”

“If any get back, then we can prolly find the rest tonight, if it’s quiet. Otherwise, sir, it’s safer for the rescuers to wait. For them out there? Could be a death sentence.”

Hart gave a curt nod. “I appreciate your frankness, Major.”

“Join me for dinner?”

“Gimme ten minutes, sir. Told Lance I’d collect the lists of dead and wounded today.”

“Then I shall see you in ten minutes.”

***   
Sergeant Wright came in while they were eating. 

“Yes, Sergeant,” Hart said.

“Colonel, Major. The patrol has returned. All four of the enlisted are fine. It took them time to get back because they were carrying Captain Barker’s body.”

“Thank you, Sergeant. Make certain the men are looked after and ask the senior NCO to report as soon as he’s eaten.”

“Sergeant Ferris is on his way here, with your permission, sir.”

“Of course. We’ll expect him. Dismissed, Sergeant.”

Unwin put his head in his hands. “I should have gone myself.”

“No, Eggsy. Hesketh was fine. Barker had more experience than he did. It may not be anything he did wrong.”

“It weren’t, sir.” A young sergeant was standing at the door. He saluted Lieutenant Colonel Hart and said, “Sorry to interrupt, sir, but the major an’ I started out together.”

“Understood, Ferris. You were saying?”

“It was the angle. We knew where the sniper’s nest was, but we thought he was pointed at the lines, sir. Don’t know whether he saw us leave the trench, sir. Don’t think it’s likely though. Sniper was pointing at the road. We assume the machine gunners are, too. I have the drawings. We couldn’t get close and we couldn’t take any of ‘em out, but there’s approaches, sir.”

“And Captain Barker, Sergeant?”

“He went ahead to try a line of approach, sir. We heard the shot. He fell back toward us which is why we was able to get his body back ‘ere.”

Unwin spoke for the first time. “Was this toward the beginning of the patrol?”

“Yes, sir. We elected to do our best to get the information you needed before bringing ‘im back.”

“Excellent initiative, Sergeant,” Hart said.

Unwin wrote something down. “Take this to the supplies area. Each of you is to have an extra rum ration tonight.”

“‘Preciated, sir.” Ferris hesitated and glanced at Hart. He finally said, “Eggsy, whoever went first woulda died. He were bein’ a good officer. Sir.” He saluted at Hart who returned it.

“‘Fanks, Jim,” Unwin said. When he was sure Ferris couldn’t hear, he said, “Please don’ write him up for that.”

“No. It was respectful enough. Is he one of the ones who started the war with you?”

“We was promoted from Corporal to Sergeant together. ‘E’s been promoted twice and deserved it every time. ‘An somehow, I’m an officer.”

 

“You earned your promotions, too.” There was a long moment of quiet. “Is there a lieutenant ready to move up?”

“Yes, sir. Evans. He arrived with Major Lance, but the rest of the group only have a week or two longer with us. He’s been good about keeping the men dry, organizes them well for tasks, and helped get someone off the barbed wire a week ago. The man wasn’t even one of his.”

“And the lieutenant the man did serve under, what did he do?”

“‘E might not’ve seen it. Things was a bit hot at the time and movin’ quick. That’s why Lieutenant Evans should get the promotion. He noticed, came up with a plan, and implemented it on the quick.”

“And the man?”

“Private Black was taken to the Red Cross station. I know he got sent back to the field hospital, but … I saw ‘im. Lost an eye an’ probably the left leg, too.”

Hart sighed heavily. “But he survived being shot and left on the barbed wire. That’s rare.”

“Yes, ‘Arry, it is.”

“Have you finished?”

Unwin nodded. “Would you find Lieutenant Evans and bring him back?”

“‘Course, sir.”

***   
None of the senior officers slept much that night. Unwin was sent off to find a place to rest just before midnight while Lance and Hart planned the objectives for the next day and went over the logistics for the day after.

A young corporal woke Unwin about an hour before the morning stand to. He joined Hart and Lance and was apprised of their thoughts for the two operations. Unwin suggested some changes, including taking some extra men and ordnance and then approved the plan.

Hart said, “I assume Hesketh is your choice for the left side?”

“Yes, sir. He did well with it yesterday. He’s going to need a good runner to coordinate with the men in the German sniper nest, but the operation should be fairly clean. With luck, we’ll capture the machine gun on that side.”

“Who takes the right flank?”

“With your permission, sir, I’d like to lead it myself.”

There was a long pause. “Couldn’t Saville…” Hart saw Unwin shaking his head. “He’s good at standard orders and protecting his men, but this type of sortie isn’t one of his strengths.”

Hart nodded. “Is there no captain you think could do it?”

Unwin sighed. “Frankly, sir?”

“Please.”

“We’ve been coddling them. It’s not intentional, the rain and our orders have kept us here, but we haven’t given them many opportunities to show initiative, to lead small operations. If this one weren’t crucial for our withdrawal tomorrow, and in the terrain we know least, I’d say let them get their feet wet. But this is one that could submerge them, to bend a metaphor to breakin’, and the risk for the battalion’s high.”

Hart said, “Permission granted.”

“Then, may I request Captain Piers to accompany me? I’d also like the squad from yesterday to have right of refusal.”

Lance said, “I’d like to suggest sending Piers with Hesketh instead. He has enough initiative to contribute a great deal, but I think we need to test Hughes or Nathaniel and they’d need a more senior officer for guidance.”

Hart raised an eyebrow at Unwin. 

Unwin said, “Good thinkin’, Lance. Which would you recommend?”

“Captain Nathaniel for this one. He’s steadier, less likely to wander off the path.”

“‘Preciate it. Colonel, do you agree?”

Hart said, “Yes, I do. And try to come up with something offering Hughes responsibility either during the withdrawal or at the reserve post. He needs his chance.” He stood and said, “Major Lance, I’m going to leave you in charge while I get some rest. Follow standing orders for when to awaken me. Major Unwin, brief the officers, pick your squads, and be back before evening stand to.”

“Yes, sir.”

***   
That evening, there were two German machine guns being broken down and examined by Merlin. 

Hesketh was called into the evening meeting with the senior officers and asked for his opinion on Captain Piers actions and those of the men. His report was concise and clear. Piers had distinguished himself, and he recommended special mention of Taylor and Cheesman for their work in the sniper’s nest, especially with the constant rain they’d had on the lines.

The withdrawal to the reserve area went off as well as an operation of that size could. A few men were injured from slipping along the slick mud and one man slid into a ditch and drowned before he could be pulled out of the mud and muck.

They were held two weeks at the reserve area, allowed to catch up on sleep and dry their clothing as best they could.

The battalion was then sent to a forward emplacement at Oppy to once again hold the line.

***   
The week at Oppy consisted of backbreaking labor to improve the entrenchments, including drainage, cookhouses, and better huts for horses. There were also nearly constant patrols to make certain this part of the line, well forward and on a ridge with a good vantage, was not suddenly behind the German line.

On the last day before their planned withdrawal, Merlin was inspecting one of the drainage areas. It hadn’t been shored up properly and the roof and walls caved in on him. Sergeant Wright sent men to get Major Unwin and Captain Hughes and organized the rest to begin digging.

Merlin’s head and right shoulder were dug out right away, and by the time Unwin arrived Wright was able to tell him that Merlin was breathing and conscious.

More men, many who were technically off duty, came to clear the area as best they could. Unwin sent Wright to find stretcher bearers and report the incident to Lieutenant Colonel Hart. 

“Eggsy.”

“Yes, Merlin.” He knelt beside Merlin’s head in an area the men had already cleared. 

“How bad is it?”

“Are you seein’ double?”

“No, couldn’t survive two of you.”

“Follow my finger. Yeh, bit of a concussion. You remembered my name. What’s my rank?”

“Clever, Major Unwin. And the Prime Minister’s Lloyd George. Law is Chancellor of the Exchequer.”

“He could be an’ all. Never paid much attention to the Exchequer.”

Merlin groaned when he tried to nod.

“Keep still, yeah.”

“Do my best. How does the rest look?”

Unwin took out a knife and cut the seams of Merlin’s uniform from the puttees to mid-thigh on both sides. “No skin broken, no bones stickin’ out, but I’m pretty sure they’s both broken.”

“Right arm seems to be working fine, and the ribs feel bruised not fractured.”

“Seems like you’re doin’ your own doctorin’, Merlin.”

“Tell me about my left arm. It’s crushed, isn’t it?”

For a moment, Unwin thought about talking to Merlin as he would to a young private, encouraging and cheerful. He couldn’t lie to a friend. “Can’t tell until they get more off you. Looks like the shoulder’s dislocated.”

“All right.” Merlin closed his eyes.

“No, Merlin, don’t sleep. Got to stay awake to see the doctor’s at the Red Cross station. There’s two nearby. The one where Roxy works is closer, but I din’t know if you wanted her to see you hurt and all.”

“‘For better or worse.’ I think she can handle it, and I want to see her.”

“I’ll tell them to drive you there, very gently.” He glanced up at Sergeant Wright. Merlin’s body was nearly free, but a heavy rock had shifted and crushed his left arm below the elbow.

“We’re gettin’ a lever, Major, but I think it’s gonna bleed hard and fast when the pressure ain’t there,” Wright said.

Unwin nodded. “Merlin, we’re nearly ready for the stretcher. We’ll take you to Roxy. Think it’ll need a tourniquet, though, just below the elbow, if I can reach it. May have to go above, though.”

Merlin said, “You’re telling me I’ll lose my arm?”

“Tellin’ you it’s already gone. If we lift the stone without a tourniquet, I’m afraid you’ll bleed out. I might survive the Germans, but I wouldn’t survive Roxy if I let that happen.”

“My wife is a formidable woman.”

“She is. I got a medic here who’s goin’ to get Thomas splints on your legs. The stretcher relay’s ready. I gotta tie the tourniquet now.”

Merlin said, “At least it’s not my dominant hand. Do what you must, Eggsy.”

Unwin tried to get the belt he was using as a tourniquet below the elbow. It had been drilled into them by their RMO that if a joint could be left in an amputation, it should be. The angle of the rock didn’t allow it.

“Merlin…”

“I know, Eggsy.”

Wright said, “Took the liberty of gettin’ my daily rum ration, sir. Don’t taste like much, but it’ll clean ‘bout anything.”

“Thank you, Wright.”

“Don’t suppose there’s any morphine?” Merlin asked.

“Head injury. Can’t risk that brain o’ yours.” Unwin poured some of the rum ration onto a handkerchief and used it to clean Merlin’s arm. He then poured it directly onto the skin and wrapped the belt tightly. The medic came over and looked at it and gave a tight nod. 

Wright guided three men to lever the rock off Merlin’s arm while Unwin talked distracting nonsense. The medic and two stretcher bearers maneuvered him onto the stretcher doing their best to protect his head.

Unwin thanked the men as the stretcher bearers made off with their cargo. He pulled Wright aside. “Who dug this area and did the shoring up?”

Wright said, “I put the ones closest to here on stretcher relay, sir. They’ll see their handiwork.”

“Good thinking, but I want their names. I’m not goin’ after them unless they’re the same ones as didn’t shore up properly two days ago or the ones who made the same mistake yesterday.”

“I take it, they were the same men for both.”

“Take it how you like, Sergeant, the senior officers need those names. If you don’t trust me ‘cause I know Merlin, then give it directly to Major Lance or Colonel Hart.”

“Nah, Major, I trust you. Always done right by us. I’ll have the names to you before stand to. Only reason, I’m not sayin’ ‘em now is that I wasn’t in charge of this area. Don’t want to risk misidentifyin’.”

Unwin said, “As it should be, Wright. Before tonight’s stand to, then.”

“Yes, sir.”

***   
Sergeant Wright had the names to the senior officers well before the evening stand to. He’d had to put them in the small barred area they had for prisoners for their own protections. Mister McKnight had been well liked among the men.

Lieutenant Colonel Hart had also received notice from the Red Cross station about all the wounded. Only one of Merlin’s legs had broken; it was clean and easy to set. He had no broken ribs. He would need two days of observation before they could be certain he was clear of concussion. And his left arm had been amputated, just above the elbow.


	7. Interludes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promotions and other matters.

Lieutenant Colonel Hart came by the officer’s hut to speak to Merlin. 

“You can go back to England for your recovery. We’ll thank you and let you be demobbed.”

Merlin said, “I notice you said ‘can.’ What are you here to propose?”

“You have, in the past, turned down promotion to officer. Some changes are coming and General King has authorized me to offer you the rank of Captain and a place at headquarters as an advisor on engineering specialties. Your work on Messines was noted very favorably.”

“Pin my sleeve up and keep going on.”

Hart said, “Yes.”

“Thank you for not trying to appeal to my better nature.”

Hart smiled a little sadly. “That type of appeal really only works on those who don’t have one.”

“I… Of course, I accept. How could I not?” Merlin sounded bitter.

“It’s hell being a good man, sometimes. You’re one of the best.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“You’ll be sent to convalesce near our Headquarters. It’s well behind the line.”

Merlin nodded. “Let me be the one to tell Roxy, please.”

“Of course.” Hart left a small box with the correct insignia. 

***  
Roxy brought him his lunch and brought her own as well. She’d been given permission from Matron to take her meals in the hut while Merlin was there. 

“I missed you at breakfast,” Merlin said.

“I think I have reached my limit on turnip bread. The smell of it nauseated me.”

“Just today?”

Roxy frowned at him. “No. Matron was worried I might have flu, but there’s no fever. You have to admit, turnip bread it uninspiring at best.” She took a bite and said, “I saw Colonel Hart?”

Merlin nodded. “The good news is, you’re now a captain’s wife. I’m going to convalesce near headquarters and be on the staff.”

“I see. I should have expected it.” 

“Dinna cry, milady love.”

“Of course not, I’m a captain’s wife.”

Merlin raked his eyes over her. He lowered his voice as much as he could and asked, “When did you last menstruate.”

She cast a puzzled look at him and answered just as quietly. “It’s been a couple of months, but, frankly, we’re none of us regular out here.”

“But you’re the only one seeing her man regularly.”

Roxy’s eyes went wide. “We’ve been so careful.”

“Are you upset if you’re expecting?”

“No, my darling. I want your child, our child. But I’m a VAD.”

Merlin took her hand. “I’m not asking you to stop being a VAD. I am going to ask you to apply for a change of duty. They need help in the convalescent homes. You can do clerking. But I’m selfish enough to want you and the bairn safe at home.”

“I’ll speak to Matron. If I am _enceinte_ , I’ll request a transfer.”

“Thank you, my love.”

Roxy rested her hand on his cheek. “I expect you to come home to us.”

He kissed her palm. 

***  
Unwin came into the upstairs office and said, “You wanted to see me, Harry?” He took in General King’s presence and said, “Forgive me, sir.”

“No need to apologize, Major,” King said. “Please have a seat.”

Unwin sat across the desk from Lieutenant Colonel Hart with General King to his right. “How can I help you, sirs?”

King nodded for Hart to begin. 

“Major Unwin, we’d like your recommendations. There are three lieutenancies open. Are any of the Sergeants appropriate to promote?”

“Honestly, sir, I don’t know the Sergeants from Major Lance’s group very well. None of them is lazy and all of them interpret orders appropriately. From my group, Wright is an excellent man. I think he may be in his best position, though. He’s been doing this so long that I think he might find the transition to officer difficult. With Mister McKnight going home, do we have a Sergeant Major’s slot open?”

“Yes, we do. And I agree that Wright is the best choice for that role,” Hart said.

Unwin thought for a few minutes. “Sir, you know I started out with Sergeant Ferris. I think he has the ability and the care for his men that a good officer needs. But since I did start out with him, I’m probably not the best judge.”

“We’ll take that under consideration.”

“Then sir, please consider Sergeant Ferris. I know that Major Lance relied heavily on Sergeant Tregallen which argues in his favor, too. The only one of the current crop of Sergeants I’d recommend against is Salmond. He’s been demoted twice, earned back rank both times, but he seems too volatile to handle the responsibility.”

Hart said, “What about Cheesman or Taylor?”

“Both excellent. I’d put Cheesman ahead of Taylor for decisiveness, sir.”

“Thank you, Major. We also have one captaincy open.”

Unwin’s eyebrows went up. “I thought there were two, sir. Didn’t Jameson transfer out?”

“Yes, he did. There’s one captaincy.”

“I wish I could say I knew them well. Evans has already been promoted. Ritter has impressed me with his care for the men, and Nathaniel is a good planner. I don’t know the others well enough to judge.”

“Ritter and Nathaniel were mentioned by Major Lance as well,” King said.

Unwin nodded.

Hart continued, “Who among the captains would you recommend for major?”

Unwin blinked hard, then relaxed with a smile. “Hesketh. Saville has more seniority, but he lacks initiative and whatever it is that makes the men follow where he leads. Hesketh has shaken in well and is a good leader.”

Hart and King glanced at each other.

King said, “As you may have realized from the question, Lieutenant Colonel Hart will be reporting to headquarters in a week’s time and will be promoted to Colonel for the Division. This battalion will need a Lieutenant Colonel.”

“Don’t worry, sir, I have no problem saluting Major Lance. He’s a good administrator.”

“Actually, Major Lance will be saluting you, unless you turn down the promotion,” King said. “I make no secret of the fact that I think the best officers are trained to their roles. But I have reviewed your service record in depth and believe you are the better man for the position.”

There was a long silence. Finally, King said, “Major Unwin, do you accept the promotion?”

“Yes, sir. I’m sorry, General King, I hadn’t realized…”

“Understood, my boy.” King’s eyes softened as he looked at him. “How old are you, Colonel Unwin?”

“Twenty-one in November, sir.”

King shook his head. “Not even old enough to vote yet.” He rose and the other two officers did the same. “I’ll expect to see you at dinner wearing appropriate rank, Unwin. Good day, gentlemen.”

When the door closed behind him, Eggsy said, “Was this you, Harry?”

“No. I didn’t trust myself to be fair. I knew King preferred Sandhurst graduates and suggested he read both your records. I know he asked Lance about you, though I don’t know if Lance understood the context. I believe he also asked the captains, including Merlin, their opinion of your leadership,” Harry said.

“Merlin?”

“He’s accepted a promotion to Captain. The battalion will be seven companies rather than eight, with the eighth captain serving in advisory capacity for engineering problems at Headquarters.”

Eggsy closed his eyes. “He lost an arm. The least they could do is let him go home.”

“I agree. But when General King asked my opinion, I had to be truthful. I think having someone like Merlin, Captain McKnight, I should say, could be invaluable.”

“When’s dinner?”

Harry laughed. “I already asked Simmons to pass my spare set of insignia to Corporal Abramowitz.”

“Corporal. Good, I’m glad he gets a promotion, too.” 

“Your bedroom has been moved to the _piano nobile_. We share a bathroom and loo.”

Eggsy said, “Yes, Harry. I’d better look correct for dinner.”

“I’ll walk you to your quarters.”


	8. Bourlon Wood, Battle of Cambrai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Defending Bourlon Wood. Mustard gas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Battle of Cambrai was one of the type my father refers to as "snatching defeat out of the jaws of victory." The casualty count in the story (and I haven't been able to find a breakdown by dead/wounded/missing) is accurate.

They’d had a week for Harry to teach Eggsy the basics of being in charge of seven hundred men. It was more than double the number he’d covered as a major, at least a quarter of them were being pulled in from reserve units and being assimilated. In the meantime, he was teaching Major Hesketh his duties and making certain that he and Major Lance could work together with their change of status. A third major, Ericsson was assigned to the unit and came with the reserves. 

They were sent back to their reserve point and continued the work of patrolling and supplying the lines. There were small moments of excitement -- prisoners taken mostly -- but the primary feeling was tedium, which was, in the event, more welcome than excitement.

Most of his word of Harry, Merlin, and Roxy came in letters. Roxy spent a great deal of time fulminating against the women of the aristocratic and upper middle classes who chose not to do serious war work. She worked at a hospital in the countryside, mostly around convalescents, but there had been an incident at a factory near Broseley, munitions manufacturing, where one of the huts had blown up. Only four people were killed, the male supervisor and the three women closest to the explosion. But of the thirty other people in the hut, fully half had been injured and the worst had been sent not to the local hospital, but out to the convalescent home, twenty-five miles away, as the local doctors would not be familiar with such wounds. 

Eggsy thought of the rending of limbs which came with explosions and imagined those wounds on the soft bodies of women and found his eyes full of the tears he rarely shed for his comrades. He knew his mother was staying with other factory work -- less dangerous at least, though not completely safe -- manufacturing uniforms and kit for the army.

He maintained Harry’s standards. He held a formal inspection at least once a week, and covered the night duty usually taken by either a captain or a major at least once a fortnight to keep his finger on the pulse of the battalion. He was diligent, hoping that his men would have another clear winter before returning to crater fighting in the spring.

***  
The worst of Passchendaele was over. It had been bloody, especially for the Canadians and other colonial units. In letters to Roxy, he wrote of visiting the VAD stations and seeing the toll it had taken. He admitted to great relief that it wasn’t his men, not this time. 

Roxy’s response was gentle and kind. She understood he wished no ill on these men who came so far to fight for the King and an island they’d never known. She knew how many he’d already buried in three years on Belgian and French soil, knew the names of many he’d fought beside and lost, and didn’t judge him for being glad he didn’t know these men who’d been mangled by bullets, and shrapnel and explosives.

Neither Harry nor Merlin could say much, but reading between the lines of their missives -- they both knew how to write in such a way as to evade the censor’s scissors -- he wasn’t going to get his wish for a respite.

On November 19, eight days after his twenty-first birthday, Lieutenant Colonel Unwin received sealed orders stating that a major push was beginning the following morning, his battalion was being moved to be held in close reserve, once again patrolling behind the lines looking for German stragglers.

***  
Cambrai was the huge success the Allies needed. The Germans had been completely taken by surprise, and the French and British had been able to pierce five miles before being ordered to dig in, the biggest advance in over a year. 

They failed to capture the key position of the Bourlon Ridge, however, and over the next several days, both sides fought for dominance of that small patch of woods. Finally, on November 28, the Allies captured and dug in. Lieutenant Colonel Unwin’s orders were to relieve the battalion in position on November 29 and hold the line. When they arrived the officers and NCOs held a hurried conference: the trenches were barely four feet deep and insufficient to protect the men.

The German counter offensive began early the next day with canisters of mustard gas exploding low to the ground in no-man’s land. Eggsy had been inspecting the barbed wire -- more important than ever with shallow trenches -- when the first crump of the artillery was heard and several canisters exploded nearby. 

He shouted, “Gas! Masks on!” before putting his own mask over his face. He realized the man next to him, a young sergeant didn’t have his mask with him. He pulled out his handkerchief, wet it, and gave the sergeant his mask, putting the handkerchief over his face. There were hands on his ankles and he was pulled back to the trench by two men. A medic slapped a spare mask over his face, even as Eggsy was shouting to get the other men back to the trench. He gave orders to the sergeants to make certain every man had a mask and ordered the Lieutenants to start organizing the medics to get to the worst hit. He could hear his voice giving out, each breath becoming more labored. He ordered the captains to start making lists of the wounded.

Sergeant-Major Wright came up to him, “Colonel, your orders have been relayed. Can you see?”

Eggsy shook his head. “The man next to me?” 

“He’s back in the trench and being evacuated with the wounded. You’re next.”

“No, Sarn’t major, we need to hold.”

Strong hands were on his shoulders. “It’s Major Hesketh, here.”

“Major.” His voice was getting weaker to his own ears.

“Major Lance is now the officer in charge. You gave the right orders. You are being sent back with the wounded.” His voice went lower, “Please, Eggsy, take this.”

“Can’t, Charlie.”

“This isn’t a choice, Colonel.”

Eggsy felt his body lifted onto a stretcher. “Look after the men, Hesketh. Mustard gas…”

“I know, Colonel. We’ll do our best. You’ve shown us how. Rest now.”

The sensation of floating as he was passed back to one of the ambulances was oddly comforting. Muffled voices from men and officers wishing him well came from all around. Hands clasped his as he passed; he couldn’t see to call them by name merely whispered his thanks over and over again. The attack started in earnest; he could hear machine gun fire from his men and the first exchange of rifle fire. He passed out by the time he was loaded with five other men into an ambulance and driven to the nearest VAD station.

***  
All the men were having their eyes washed out with saline at regular intervals. Their clothes had been cut off them and their skin scrubbed to minimize the blistering. An inhalant mask of the mixture which had been developed at Base Hospital 32 soon after the first use of mustard gas was put over his face which eased his breathing and forced him to cough the irritants up from his lungs.

For the ones whose lungs were affected, the next forty-eight hours were crucial. The worst of the symptoms would manifest, and the infections would begin to set in. The chances for any of them surviving were very bad.

Lieutenant Colonel Unwin had been placed in an officer’s hut. All it meant was that he was slightly less crowded and was somewhat quieter. 

When he passed the forty-eight hour mark, he was sent to the hospital near headquarters. The officer’s ward was quiet. The nurses helped him with everything, continuing to wash his eyes several times a day. The blisters on his skin went away with the regular sponge baths, as with most mustard gas patients he was bathed at least twice a day. The fever set in and the sponge baths were blessedly cool against his raw skin. The inhalant treatments were continued, and he was made to sleep sitting up so he wouldn’t drown in his own fluids. 

At long last his fever broke, and Unwin no longer need the baths and inhalants. There was neuralgia, especially near his eyes, and the pain kept him awake. Morphine was reserved for the surgical patients, but, once he were past the worst, one of the nurses gave the him cough syrup at night to help the nerve pain and let him sleep.

***  
Merlin was shocked by what he saw. Eggsy had seemed vibrant, larger than life, practically from the first moment they’d met, fifteen months earlier. Here he was lying still in a dim room with bandages swathed around his eyes. When they’d first arrived, he’d moved to open the draperies and let in more light, but the sister had stopped him. Light bothered Eggsy and if they wanted his eyes to heal, he needed to remain in the dimness.

When he woke up, Eggsy was immediately on the alert. “Who’s there?”

“It’s Harry. Merlin’s here, too.”

Eggsy held his hands out in front of him. Harry clasped his left and Merlin his right. “Guess I’m at the hospital near headquarters.” The wheeze and light tone to his voice was nearly as shocking as the bandages around his eyes.

Harry said, “You guess right.”

“What day is it? Fever disoriented me a bit.”

“It’s Sunday, December ninth,” Merlin said.

“Did we hold the line?”

Harry sighed. “No, not that part of the line, though Merlin’s people came up with some clever plans to help with the retreat.”

“The 19th?”

“Didn’t last the day, lad. When they were relieved that night, only sixty nine men and five officers were still there. The rest had been evacuated due to the gas.”

“Deaths?”

Harry said, “Still unknown. Of the ten officers sent off the field that day, you’re the only one alive. The other five… Hesketh is now in hospital with gas effects, as is Piers.”

“Wright?”

Merlin squeezed his hand. “He didn’t make it. It’s impossible to tell how many are left. Most have been evacuated to one of the seaside hospitals or home.”

“Why’m I here? Court martial for failing the men?”

Harry said, “No, Eggsy, there isn’t an officer alive -- poor choice of words, my apologies -- I know of no one who could have done better in the circumstances. You were at High Wood. Do you blame your lieutenant colonel for how it went?”

“We alone in here?”

Harry nodded before realizing and saying, “Yes, we are.”

“Didn’t blame the officers with us. Blamed the generals and them that never sat in mud.”

Merlin said, “Every man in your battalion knows exactly how much mud you’ve sat in. No one blames you.”

“‘Cept me. The good officers, the best officers, stayed with us through the worst, took the shit jobs, too, really led the men.”

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Merlin shook his head and said, “I’ve seen you take every vile job there is, including digging latrines, no matter that you were an officer. You made sure your men has somewhere to sleep before you slept, and they were fed before you ate. And begging Harry’s pardon, but I can say unequivocally that you are the finest officer with whom I’ve served.”

“I concur,” Harry said. “The night we met you were distributing blankets and borderline insubordinate defending your men to me.”

Eggsy nodded gently. “Thank you both. I don’ b’lieve it necessarily, but I value your good opinions.” 

During the pause that followed, Merlin noticed that Harry hadn’t let go of Eggsy’s hand. He thought for a minute about the interactions he’d seen between them. Their friendship was close, certainly. He saw the moment when Harry saw the directions his thoughts were taking. Harry’s jaw set dangerously, and Merlin held up his good hand, only hand, to placate him.

Eggsy said, “‘M I going back to London?”

Harry answered, “England, yes, but the fogs and smoke aren’t good for recovering lungs, so you’ll be sent to the country. You can take what they give you, or, I can pull a few strings and have you sent to Thornholm.”

“Is ‘at the one Roxy’s at?”

“Yes, and my mother is nearby. Comes over regularly to help out.”

Eggsy said, “I’d like to be near someone I know. ‘Sides, Merlin, your son’s goin’ ta be a handful. He’ll need someone to keep him in line ‘til you get there.”

“I’m hoping for a girl as strong as Roxy.”

Eggsy smiled in Merlin’s general direction, and Merlin nodded.

“I’m going to step to the door for a few minutes,” he said. “I’ll let you make your best goodbyes.”

“How soon are they sendin’ me back?”

Merlin said, “A few days, and I’ll do my best to stop back before you go.”

“As will I,” Harry said.

Merlin stepped out of the room.

Harry said softly, “May I kiss you?”

“Is it safe?”

“Merlin’s guarding us.”

“Yes, Harry.”

Their lips met gently. Harry stroked Eggsy’s cheek. 

“Harry?”

“Yes?”

“They don’ know ‘bout my sight. Say there’s a good chance to recover, but it ain’t certain. Could be I won’t see more than the shapes and light I do now.”

“You’re alive. Everything else is just something to talk about later.”

Eggsy raised his hand to Harry’s face and used it to guide himself into a kiss. 

There was a sharp rap at the door and Merlin said, “Looks like the doctor’s coming on rounds. We’ll do our best to see you again, Eggsy.” Merlin took his hand one last time. “And thank you for offering to look after Roxy and the bairn. It means a great deal to me.”

“If I haven’t said it before, you’re one of the best I’ve served with, too. Now get back before General King thinks I should go back to bein’ a corporal.”

They left just as the Doctor came in to begin his examination. 

Once they were in the garden and could see there was no one within hearing distance, Merlin turned to Harry and said, “I don’t pretend to understand it, two men, but I meant every word I said to Eggsy. I’ll protect you both, but swear to me you weren’t after him from the first.”

“You have my oath as an officer. I didn’t look for it. He said something to me -- it took courage for him to do that -- “

“The boy’s never lacked that.” Merlin said, “You didn’t know him when he was ‘other ranks.’ I’ve never seen anything that would make me think you’d fraternise or take advantage, so I trust your word.”

Harry said, “I saw you go into the hotel with Lady Roxanne. Eggsy told me he’d given you permission to marry because we all needed to take our happiness when we could. A few minutes later, a few words spoken. Nothing -- beyond a kiss or two - happened before we were the same rank.”

Merlin nodded. “I understand about taking happiness. Eggsy can’t know the great joy that one piece of paper brought me. Don’t be foolish, Colonel. Don’t harm him or let his reputation suffer. I’ll accept it.”

“You’re a good man, Merlin.”

“Mebbe, sir. But by hiding this, I’m a bad officer.”

Harry stopped as the words hit him. “At the very least know that I don’t think you so.”

There was a brief pause, and Merlin began to walk. Harry fell into step beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this website: http://e-anca.org/Mustard-WWI.htm
> 
> Quote:  
> For those who had breathed in the mustard gas, nurses at Base Hospital 32 helped devise a mixture of “guiacol, camphor, menthol, oil of thyme and eucalyptus [that forced the patients to expectorate the inflammatory material]. Patients received immediate relief, [respirations were less labored so] … healing was begun.”
> 
> The portion in quotation marks is attributed to Alma Woolley


	9. Interlude III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy goes to the convalescent home in England and talks to Roxy a lot. His wounds are still being discussed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added several pictures relevant to this story at my Pinterest board "Fanfic Illustrations."
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/fabrisse/fanfic-illustrations/
> 
> I'm also aware that there seems to be a gap between "Interludes" and "Interlude III." There will be a story called "Interlude II" which takes place during the week where Eggsy's learning to be a lieutenant colonel.

He was ambulatory, but it was difficult since he was still functionally blind. He’d been told someone would meet him at Waterloo Station to get him across London and then onto the train to Shropshire. He hadn’t expected to hear Roxy’s voice calling his name as they were being taken off the boat at Dover.

“There you are, Eggsy,” Roxy took his hand. “May I kiss your cheek?”

“Be disappointed if you didn’t.” He felt her lips cool against his cheek. 

Roxy said, “If you’ll take my arm, we can get on the train right away. There’s one directly to Shrewsbury.”

“So you’re my official greeter? Or is this a personal favor?”

Roxy chuckled. “A little of both. Generally, if you’re coming to Thornholm, you’re sent to Southampton. Since, I’m somewhat farther along than Merlin and I realized, I end up doing meeting and transportation duty and a great deal of paperwork. I asked if I could meet you.”

“‘S good to hear a friendly voice.”

They navigated through the station until they found the correct train. Eggsy’s officer’s uniform and Roxy’s VAD one guaranteed them space in the first class area, and at least for this first leg, it looked like they might be alone in the compartment.

As the train pulled out of the compartment, Eggsy picked up his pack and said, “You should look through the front pockets. Merlin sent you a couple of letters and your Christmas gift.”

“Are you sure?”

“I could probably find the box with your gift by touch, but there are letters from me family and Harry in there, too. Can’t tell his letters from Merlin’s ‘cause they use the same paper.”

There was a pause. “How bad is it, Eggsy?”

“I know me face is scarred, but you’d have to tell me how bad. Not all of the nurses have hushed voices, which is how I know. My lungs may get better, but the change to my voice is prolly permanent. And my eyes? Some days, I’m sure I’ll see again. Others, I just don’ know. It seems like I can tell dark from light better, I’m not mistaking day for night anymore. Been tol’ that’s promising.”

Roxy said, “It is. I’ve worked with a fair few gas patients. So, let me tell you that the scarring on your face isn’t bad. It looks like the blisters were small and drained quickly. They’re still red, so they’re noticeable, but I expect they’ll have faded to white by autumn. In a year or two, they probably won’t be noticeable at all. I won’t be able to tell about the area around your eyes until I change your dressing tonight, though.”

“An’ I suppose you’ll see me bathe for the rest.”

“Most of the attendants at Thornholm are men. Your modesty will be preserved.”

“Don’t have much left after multiple daily sponge baths in the early days.”

Roxy patted his hand. “I wouldn’t have had this happen to you -- to anyone really -- for all the tea in China.”

“I know I was lucky to live, but so many of the young ones didn’t.”

“How old are you?”

“Twenty-one.”

“How old were the young ones?”

Eggsy was silent for awhile. “Y’know Hesketh was recommended for the DSO, posthumous now. He’s one of the ones I was thinkin’ of. He was twenty-four.”

“Age isn’t a reason for anyone to live or die -- other than in the normal course of things, the old giving way to the young -- but if you’re thinking that way, you have to count yourself among the young.”

“I been workin’ since I was sixteen an’ where I’m from that’s a luxury. Me mum wanted me to complete me studies before workin’ in the factory -- thought with a bit of education I might be able to work in the receiving office or somethin’. I went from school to my reserve maneuvers on Salisbury plain to war.”

She squeezed his hand. 

“You’re farther along than you thought?”

“Only a little. As Merlin said, 'my man was near'.”

Eggsy actually blushed. “When?”

“Late March or early April. Lady Wrekin has said I may stay through the lying-in and afterward if I choose. Since my parents are being sternly disapproving, I will probably do so.”

Eggsy said, “I didn’t know. Why don’t they approve? Merlin’s a brilliant man with a good career.”

“He’s not one of us, don’t you know.” Roxy sighed. “They wanted me to marry a duke or a marquess or at the very least a fellow earl.”

“Your father’s an earl?”

“Don’t tell me you disapprove?”

“Nah, you’re one of them good aristos.” Eggsy smiled broadly. “How close is the house to the train station?”

“Lady Wrekin will meet us with her car.”

“Do I need to know how to address her?”

“Just call her Lady Wrekin. She’s Harry’s mother, you know.”

Eggsy stilled. “No, I didn’t. He’s going to be an earl?”

“No, the Earl of Wrekin’s her second husband. Her son by him will inherit. If he survives the war.”

“Is he near the front, too?”

“No, essential duty in London, but his office was destroyed during the zeppelin raids. Sheer luck that he’d gone out when it happened.”

Eggsy said, “An’ he better not walk through Camden, either. The women don’t like the red tabs. Reminds ‘em that their men are cannon fodder.”

“There is one other small matter I wanted to discuss with you before we got to Thornholm. This convalescent hospital is unique. Every man has his own room. The problem is, they’re all on upper floors.”

“Not good for a blind man.”

“Exactly. There’s the stable house. The VADs have the bedrooms upstairs, and there was a room on the ground floor which has been converted for you.”

Eggsy thought for a moment. “It’s the servant’s quarters?”

“It was the housekeeper’s room.”

Eggsy chuckled. “I’m not going to be offended. I wouldn’t be offended if I’d been assigned to sleep in the kitchen.”

“I didn’t think you’d mind. Also, you’re going to be here longer than most, depending on how quickly you recover.”

“I have a bed to myself. It’s all I ask.”

***  
Lady Wrekin was waiting on the platform for them. She gave an impression of earnest energy. Eggsy knew she had to be at least in her late sixties, just based on Harry’s age, but her voice and bustle made her seem half that.

“You must call me Georgie, everyone does,” she said to Eggsy. “And I hope I may call you Eggsy?”

“‘Course you may, milady.”

“Georgie. Please.”

“Georgie.”

“Now, we have an opthamologist coming to see you tomorrow, and later in the week an officer who lost his eyes very early in the war will come to talk to you about possible tools and aid. I mean, we all hope for a full recovery, but better to wear belt and braces, yes?”

“Yes, Georgie. Thank you.” Eggsy continued. “I hadn’t realized you was -- were -- Harry’s mother, but he gave me a letter or two for you before I left.”

“I’m sorry you didn’t get to spend Christmas with us, but we plan to have a little show for New Year’s tomorrow night to welcome in a peaceful 1918.”

“It all sounds lovely, truly.”

There was a short pause before Georgie said, “I don’t know if Roxy mentioned…”

“That I had a room on the ground floor with the VADs?”

“Yes, Eggsy, exactly.” She sounded relieved.

“After Flanders, I’m sure your stable proper would be comfortable. A room of my own while I’m getting well is more than I’d dared to hope for.”

“I’m so glad you understand. Roxy’s going to be your main nurse, mostly because she needs her rest, but you can call on anyone.”

“Well, I know I’ll need help in the bathing room, not the actual bath, o’ course, but I worry ‘bout slipping.”

“One of our men can help you with that.” Georgie continued, “How is Harry?”

“I can’t say he looked well, b’cause I couldn’t see him and all, but he sounded as content as one can be when you make decisions like that every day. He was a good field commander. Helped me learn how to be an officer -- not in the field, I taught him more about that -- but the little things everyone assumed I knew, like forks.”

“Harry was always good about that sort of thing. The headmaster at his school said he was compassionate. I worry about what war does to compassion.”

Roxy said, “From what I saw, the compassionate officers took care of their men. And Harry was one of those, definitely.”

“An’ Merlin. He might o’ refused the promotion ‘til his arm was gone, but he thinks like an officer an’ tries to give us all the advantages.”

Roxy said, “He learned a great deal from you. Captain for eight weeks, major for ten months…”

“Lieutenant Colonel for eight weeks, and lost most of me men.”

“No.” It was Georgie who spoke so forcefully. “Harry was very clear that you followed your order, gave the best orders you could in the circumstances, and were generally exemplary. I trust his judgment and Roxy’s.”

“Thank you, ma’am. It’s hard to accept that judgment when I walked out and most of my subordinates didn’t.”

Her voice was kind as she said, “Which proves that Harry was right about you.” The car crunched over gravel before finally coming to a stop. “Here we are. Please treat Thornholm as your own. Dinner will be in an hour.”

After a long pause, Roxy said, “She’s gone, Eggsy.”

“She’s something, ain’t she. I don’t feel right takin’ so much of your time. Surely you have other duties.”

“Mostly, I write letters. Some to commanding officers to find out what happened to missing men. Some for soldiers who can’t write themselves. Some for Georgie when she’s on a tear. I have plenty of time for you.”

They arrived at his room. “The bed is to your left. There’s an armoire next to the door. It’s not very big, but you won’t have too many changes of clothing here. We didn’t put a desk in here since…”

“I might never be able to use it. Thank you, Roxy.”

“It’s nothing. I’ll walk you to the main house for breakfast every morning, and you can stay there or come back as you like.”

***  
The ophthalmologist's report was promising. His corneas had been deeply burned, but they were healing. The chances were excellent that he would recover well enough to be able to read on his own, a verdict which gave Eggsy a warm flush of relief. He would probably need dark glasses, even indoors, for the rest of his life and would probably require prescription lenses to see distance.

The worst part was that the healing would take months, possibly as long as a year.

Eggsy thanked the ophthalmologist warmly for his time. 

***  
Roxy came in later and found him sitting in the window seat enjoying the feeling of sun on his skin. 

“Don’t get much of this,” he said.

“Not this time of year. Isn’t the window chilly?”

“A bit. There’s no wind at the moment.”

There was a long pause. Finally, Eggsy said, “If what he said is true, I won’t be going back.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?”

“Not while Harry and Merlin and all those other men are still fighting. I want to do my duty. It feels lazy to stay here.”

Roxy said, “You can’t walk across the room to me without risking falling over. If I stay quiet, you might not make it at all.” After a moment, she added, “Merlin’s letter to me, well, he knew it wouldn’t go through the censors. He didn’t tell me much about the fighting, but more than he’d tell his mother because I know what it's like. He mentioned something about you… and Harry.”

Eggsy stilled and turned his head toward her, almost as if he could see. “Do we disgust you?”

“No, Eggsy, not… I don’t understand it. I just don’t. But there’s a cousin of mine, I'm certain it’s why he took his own life.”

“I’m sorry about that.”

“I wanted you to know, because I did see that you had letters from Harry, that I could read them to you. It won’t shock me, and I thought it might comfort you.”

He smiled a little thinly. “I may take you up on that.”

“You mentioned duty, feeling like you’re shirking…” She tried to think of the best way to phrase the next part. “I was angry at Merlin for taking the promotion and staying, and yet, my biggest regret was not being able to continue my duties as a VAD. I’m still doing some, but, like you, I feel I’m here rusticating rather than contributing. Eggsy, once you get to the point where you can read for a couple of hours a day, ask the army to put you in red tabs. You’d be making a tremendous contribution.”

“But until then, we stay and rusticate?”

“Well, there’s a child to be born in three months. I have a feeling that will keep us from feeling lazy.”

“Do you think th’ army will let me take the instruction they give the blind men? Even if it looks like I may get me sight back?”

Roxy said, “If they don’t, we’ll get you the lessons another way.”

“Thanks, Roxy.”

“Oh, Eggsy, I’m glad you’re here.”


	10. February-June 1918

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bits of all their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one place with strike through is to indicate where the censors pen or scissors excised something.

In late February, Eggsy was walking through the pine woods at the edge of the grounds with Roxy. She was about seven weeks away from her due date, and her doctor had encouraged her to walk. His doctors had helped him put together a modified PT regimen which he could perform with the other men in the great hall, but since he couldn’t see to run, they emphasized how important it was that he walk a great deal.

The ophthalmologist had brought him three pair of tinted glasses. The darkest was for use outdoors in daylight, the lightest were for electric light in the evenings, and the other pair were for daylight indoors. If a room was lit by candles or firelight, he could try going without the glasses, but Eggsy was admonished to put them on -- or go to the next darker pair -- if he felt the least pain in his head or eyes. He was given vision exercises to perform for an hour every morning and evening, too. 

They walked along, feeling the slight warmth that presaged an early spring, talking about trivialities, when suddenly Eggsy stopped and tilted his head toward the edge of the grass, just beyond the treeline.

“What is it?”

There was a long pause. “Are there yellow and purple things about ten feet away from us?”

Roxy swallowed hard. “There are some early crocus out, white, yellow and purple.”

“I see mottled dark, smears of yellow and purple, and then hot white brightness.” He winced a little and turned his head back toward the somewhat darker path.

“Oh, Eggsy. You saw colors!”

“I… the last week, maybe, I thought I was seeing blue on the nurses’ uniforms, but I didn’t know if it was just my mind playing tricks. The doctor said I might fill in things that I knew without even realizing it, but…”

“You saw a patch of mixed crocus, or at least its colors.”

“I might see again.”

Roxy squeezed his hand.

***  
One of the other patients was reading H. G. Wells book The World Set Free to Eggsy. 

He couldn’t play backgammon, but he could manage a certain amount of chess with someone to verify the moves. He would announce his intended move before touching the piece, and the neutral party would move it to the correct place for him. 

***  
The man in the bed sat to attention. “Colonel Hart.”

Colonel Hart sat in the chair beside his bed and said, “Are you trying to get yourself killed, Merlin? Because I have no intention of being the one to deliver the news to your lady wife.”

Merlin relaxed a little. “It went through my arm. My driver was the one who insisted I come here. I wouldn’t let him take me to the field station.” 

“Thank heaven one of you had sense. You still haven’t answered my question.”

“No, Harry, I’m not trying to get myself killed. I just needed to see the…”

Harry stopped him. “No, you didn’t. You have subordinates who can photograph or draw maps or model the terrain in clay for all I care. You’ve lost an arm. Had the nurses here not caught the infection quickly, you could have lost more of it or even your life. While I would make certain your wife and daughter were looked after, I’m certain they would rather you were there to do it.”

“Daughter?”

“Born April sixth, Roxy asked my mother’s permission to name it after her for the middle name. Eggsy wrote that she’s given you a choice of Morna, Fabienne, or Verity for the Christian name. Congratulations.”

Merlin stared across the ward at an empty bed. “I’m a father.”

“Well, unless you plan to insult your wife’s honor, that’s the way to bet.”

Merlin chuckled. “No, I trust Roxy. I just… I’m a father.”

“One who nearly didn’t get to hear this news. Merlin, I know there may be times when you are the only one who can pass judgment on a work’s completion or safety, but I was told by several people that you already had the information you needed before you went out to see it for yourself. None of us may survive this war, but don’t make me tell Roxy that you risked yourself unnecessarily. Please, Captain.”

“Understood, Colonel.”

Harry nodded. “Now, are you capable of writing to your wife? I have a letter here for you written while Roxy was sleeping after her labor. It’s from my mother and was tucked into a letter for me.”

“Let me read the letter first, and then, if I can’t write her myself, may I ask for your help?”

“Any time.”

“Good, because I worry that she’s already calling the puir thing Fabienne.”

***  
Colonel Hart looked forward to mail call. His mother had always written lively and entertaining letters even as she was complaining about the trivialities of being a hostess while the best men were at the front. 

His younger half-brother wrote occasionally, hinting at things to come on the front. He did his best to read between the lines, but he suspected Rupert didn’t have as much knowledge as he sometimes claimed.

The best letters were the ones from Eggsy. Even while he was at the front, Eggsy had written to him with the day-to-day moments of the battalion, both good and bad. He had a gift for description, able to tell a whole story in few words. It was strange to get his pithy commentary in Roxy’s more feminine handwriting. Occasionally, Roxy would throw in a brief note explaining something about Eggsy’s health in more depth, and once, she gave a contrasting description of the event with which Eggsy had regaled him.

He was disappointed to find nothing in Roxy’s handwriting this mail call. Eggsy didn’t write daily, but he did write frequently and this felt like a longer stretch between letters than usual. He read through his mother’s letter, hurried and brief this week, but faithful as ever in her correspondence. There were a few letters from old friends from whom he heard occasionally. The last letter he picked up was typewritten, and Harry smiled in joy to find it was from Eggsy.

_Dear Harry,_

_This will be short as I am not used to this machine yet. When I told your mother I wanted to go to university but did not think it possible with my sight so poor she asked a lady typewriter to teach me how to do it by touch. I have to count carefully or my fingers hit the wrong keys. It is hard to catch my mistakes too. It is also easier to write the word apostrophe than to use one and commas are difficult. I am sure that will change as I practice._

_My current books are Herland which your mother reads me. The Portrait of the Artist as a Young Man is being read by Roxy and several of the men are alternating chapters in The Sea Hawk which everyone likes. Adventures in the past and at a distance are much better than the war. My morning practice is an hour with Chesterton essays and my evening is one chapter of Nelsons History of the War. I am up to the Somme and hearing the wider battle plan makes me wonder even more about why ~~High Wood~~ was necessary. The print is too small to read the newspapers but I have hope that I shall be able to soon._

_Best regards Eggsy_

Harry smiled. The letter was hardly a masterpiece of style, but the wide range of books feeding his enquiring mind was an excellent sign. He knew that his mother had also commissioned a copy of _Notes on the War_ by George Bernard Shaw in braille. It was an expense, but once the plates were made, the book could be distributed to libraries for the blind and even to individuals who wanted to own a copy. It said a great deal of Eggsy, that he was continuing to learn braille even as his sight was returning. And Harry was thrilled that he hadn’t given up on his dream of university.

Now all he had to do was live to the end of the war to see Eggsy again.

***  
“Eggsy!”

He lifted his head from where he was doing his morning reading in the shade. “Mum?” Eggsy could see a woman in the distance, but he couldn’t make it resolve into his mother. “Roxy, could you walk me closer?”

“Of course, Eggsy. Can you see the man behind her?”

“I can see there’s someone about ten feet behind her.”

“They came together.”

“Thank you, Roxy.”

“Oh, Eggsy! You can’t see me?”

“I can now, Mum, though we’re going to need to head back to the shade to talk. Bright light is worse for me.” He stared at the child on her hip. “Who’s this?”

“Well, let’s get to the shade first.”

Roxy said, “Do you want me to stay?”

“I’m sure Mum can lead me back. I can look after the baby while you take a break, if you like.”

“Then I’ll ask one of the orderlies to bring another chair and see about getting you all some tea.” She nodded to Eggsy’s mother.

“She your girl?” His mother asked.

“No, she’s married to a good friend of mine from the front. Since she needs to be available for the baby, she’s ended up, well, nearly my personal nurse.”

“Now who’s this cute little thing?”

His mother looked around a bit. Eggsy couldn’t see her expression, but her movements argued she was nervous and the child seemed to be getting ready to cry, too.

Eggsy said, “Can I hold her?” He put out his hands and the child reached for him.

“She’s your half sister. We call her Daisy.”

Eggsy smiled at the little girl who was grabbing at his glasses. “No, no, Daisy,” he said in a sweet voice, “My eyes might frighten you. You’re pretty as a flower, ain’t you?” 

Daisy gurgled happily. 

“Half-sister?”

“Yeah, um, I could never find a good time to write you ‘bout Dean. He started walkin’ me home from the fact’ry and then… now there’s Daisy. I mean, we’ll figure out a way to have room for you. Dean’s business is doin’ well.”

The man he’d seen in the distance came up and put a hand heavily on his mother’s shoulder. “Now what you on about, Michelle?”

“Just tellin’ Eggsy ‘bout us and Daisy an’ all.”

Eggsy rose and held out his hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Mister?”

The other man clasped it briefly. “Call me Dean. You’re Eggsy, right? Michelle’s oldest.”

“Yes.”

“You shouldn’ o’ left a nice lookin’ woman like your Mum on her lonesome. There’s bad characters out there.”

Eggsy sat back down, still with Daisy on his hip. “We was ordered out the day the war started. Didn’ have much choice in the matter.”

“Surprised me you makin’ officer an’ all. From what I heard ‘bout you, you were a bit of a coward.”

Eggsy looked straight at him, something he’d been told by the orderlies was unnerving with his dark glasses on. “I don’ like to fight unless I’m attacked is all.”

Two orderlies arrived with an extra chair and a tray with tea and some simple honey cakes. 

Roxy came and sat down in the chair beside Eggsy.

“Where are me manners?” Eggsy asked. “Mum, Dean, this is my friend Roxanne McKnight. Her husband is the Merlin I’ve mentioned in me letters, Mum. Roxy, this is my mother Michelle and her new husband Dean.”

There was a guffaw from Dean and Michelle turned so red even Eggsy could see it.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both. Shall I be mother?”

“Please, Roxy,” Eggsy said.

She busied herself with pouring tea.

Eggsy said, “The little cakes are sticky. Can’t get sugar these days, but there’s beehives ‘round here.”

“Nice to have somethin’ sweet and all. Was you readin’ a book as we came up?”

“Yes. I can’t read too much on me own, yet. It’s tirin’ an’ I start tearing up if I do it too long, but if I don’t practice a bit, it’s worse.”

“Can y’still add up an’ all? I know you was lookin’ at maybe gettin’ a bookkeeping job at the factory when you’re well enough.”

Eggsy said, “I don’ know, Mum. I’m healing pretty well. There’s a chance I may do some staff work in London by late summer. Could always be I’ll get sent back to the front, too. Apparently, they need lieutenant colonels.”

“You’d go back?”

“Mum, I’m gettin’ my sick pay here. I ain’t been invalided out. You’ve been gettin’ the checks, yeah?”

Michelle nodded and then realized it might not be seen. “They’ve been a big help. ‘Specially with the little one. Couldn’t keep me shifts at the factory until recently.”

Daisy had fallen asleep in Eggsy’s lap with her head pillowed on his arm. “She’s beautiful, Mum.”

“More tea?” Roxy asked. The others put their cups forward, and she poured. 

Dean said, “Well, half blind don’t see how you’ll be much use. Gonna put out your cap and sell apples and pencils?”

“If I have to, but I hope it won’t come to that. Not with so many men gone. Not with all I’ve learned.”

“You sendin’ your Mum your whole check?” Dean asked.

“While I’m here, yes. I’m on half pay, but there’s very little I need. I had some cash in Belgium and it came with me.”

“I’ll just bet,” Dean muttered. 

Roxy said, “I’ll take the baby on a walk. Would you care to join me, Michelle? I’m sure Eggsy can keep an eye on Daisy.”

“Yeah, I’ll walk.” 

“See you in a bit, Mum.”

The women went down the path which would let them walk by the lake with Roxy pushing a pram ahead of them.

Dean put his hands out and threw a couple of mock punches at Eggsy’s face. “You really are blind. I figured you was fakin’ it to get someplace cushy.”

“I’m not fully blind and my sight is coming back, slowly. I’ve been told I’ll always need these.” He gestured at his smoked glasses. 

“You ain’t comin’ back to Camden, got it lad? You ain’t welcome. I got your Mum and me business an’ I don’t need you swannin’ back in to muck it all up.”

“I hadn’t planned on coming back to Camden, certainly not long term.” Eggsy was thoughtful for a moment. “What exactly is your business, Dean?”

“Exactly. You got no call to know ‘exactly’. If someone asks me for somethin’, I see if there’s any about. Mebbe a box split on the dock and there’s odds and bits goin’ beggin’ or one of the carts throws off a barrel of summat. Just helpin’ the world along a bit.” 

Eggsy went very still. “I see. In a manner of speaking.” His lips quirked at the thought. 

“In a manner o’ speakin’. You already soun’ like a toff. You fink you’re better ‘an us, your own Mum.”

Daisy began to stir and Eggsy talked nonsense at her until she laughed. He gave her a morsel of honey cake he’d saved for her. Dean seethed but kept quiet since the girl was awake.

Finally, Michelle and Roxy came back. 

Michelle said, “We gotta catch the train love. Your nice men are goin’ to the station and said we could cadge a ride.”

Eggsy pulled Daisy up higher and said, “Gotta kiss for your big bruvver?”

Daisy planted a loud and sticky kiss on his cheek and he reluctantly handed her back to Michelle. “She’s lovely, Mum. I’m that happy to have a sister.”

Michelle leaned in and kissed his other cheek. Roxy fell into step alongside her, still pushing the pram.

“You don’ forget what I said. You ain’ welcome in Camden no more.” He feinted another swing at Eggsy and Eggsy brought the weighted end of his cane down on Dean’s wrist. “You little fucker.” He lunged wildly, and Eggsy ducked away from him. Two of the orderlies came up and grabbed Dean by the shoulders.

“Did he hurt you, sir?”

“He bloody well did,” Dean roared. 

An orderly clouted his head. “Wasn’t talkin’ to you, mate.”

“I’m fine, thank you. He just got a little boisterous. Are you driving into town?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Then, if you could keep an eye out. Make certain everyone’s safe.”

The orderly said, “Of course, sir.”

“Thank you both.”

The men walked Dean to the car with him swearing between them. 

When the car left, Roxy came up beside him. “I don’t like him.”

“Me neither, Roxy, but it’s Mum’s choice not mine.”

“I don’t know how well you could see your mother’s face?”

“You know it’s difficult for me to see much.”

Roxy said, “She had a black eye.”

“I should’ve broken his wrist.”

“Well, I think the orderlies were thinking more along the lines of burying him under the rhododendrons. He did not make friends by striking out at you.”

“Wish I knew someone who could keep an eye on ‘em. Even if I went back, an’ I don’t think my lungs could handle it, I’d just put ‘em in more danger.”

Roxy said, “I don’t think he’s struck Daisy.”

“If she gets sick an’ cries to much, you think he won’t backhand her? ‘Cause I worry he will.”

“I don’t know. I realize how lucky I am to have Merlin, though.”

“You got a good man, Roxy.”

***  
General King looked across the desk at his senior officers. He’d informed them of the progress of the crater fighting and that King Albert was looking to do a last push now that the Americans had started to arrive in force.

None of them looked well. Two of them were so fatuous they were smiling. One looked on the verge of panic, but he supposed shell shock could affect anyone. The engineers seemed thoughtful, but Harry Hart just looked three stages beyond weary. He dismissed the group and asked Hart to stay.

“We have a couple of months, Colonel. If you want to start a rotation for home leave among the men, you can. No one who’s been here less than three months would qualify. I recommend five days for the men who’ve been here three to nine months and ten days for the men who’ve been here longer.”

“Yes, sir. I assume officers get the same length of pass?”

King raised an eyebrow.

“It’s Merlin, sir. Captain McKnight I should say. After his recent wound he ended up with fever and, not to put to fine a point on it, the trots. He’s doing better, but he needs a real rest. If the push isn’t until late August or early September, could we spare him a month?”

King said, “I wish I could.”

“He has a new daughter. He’s never even seen her.”

“He’s not the only man in that situation, you know.”

Hart nodded. “Yes, sir, I do.”

King reached for a sheet of paper and wrote out a pass. He grabbed a second one and wrote another.

“For the next week, you’re going to arrange the leave rota for your division and make certain your officers have standing orders. Then you and Merlin are going to have twenty one days. If an emergency arises, I’ll assign one of the supernumerary senior officers to look after your men. It will do them some good to have real responsibility. I’ll even take them on myself, if I have to.”

“Me, sir?”

“Frankly, Hart, I’ve seen ghosts who look healthier than you do. You’re not windy by nature, but I’ve seen you startle more easily recently. I believe Captain McKnight’s wife is at your home?”

“Yes, Thornholm’s being used as a recuperation facility.”

“Then go with him and recuperate. See your family. See your home. Remind yourself why life is worth living. I’ve seen too many senior officers turn grey with worry. If it were only they, I would open my hands and say, ‘fortunes of war.’ But officers like that lose men stupidly. I know you’ve lost many, but the stupidity has never been yours that caused it.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“What’s the child’s name?”

“Sir?”

“Captain McKnight’s daughter. What’s her name?”

“Verity, sir.”

“I like the virtue names. Please congratulate him for me.”

“I will, sir.”

“Dismissed, Colonel.”

***  
“Mother.”

“Look at you, Harry. The uniform suits you. Rupert tends to look a bit weedy in his.”

Harry chuckled. “Mother, please allow me to introduce Captain Hamish McKnight.”

“You’re Roxy’s Merlin. She talks about you frequently, always good things.”

“Good to know, milady.”

“Nonsense. I’ll tell you what I told Eggsy. Let me call you by your nickname and you can call me by mine. I’m Georgie to my friends.”

“And I’m Merlin, ma’am.”

Harry looked at the car she’d driven to meet them and said, “How much luggage did you think we’d have, Mother?”

They all got in, with Merlin in the back and Georgie taking the passenger seat. “It’s not for luggage. I know soldiers pack light. We’re bringing Roxy, Verity, and Eggsy back to the castle. There’s no proper place for a married couple with all the rooms at Thornholm occupied and I know you and Eggsy want a chance for a good natter, Harry. Stephen’s been staying at his club while the house of lords is in session, so I’m alone except for the servants. Plenty of room.”

Harry opened his mouth to say something then closed it so hard his teeth clicked. “You’ve thought it out well, Mother. And I must say, you’re looking extremely well.”

“It’s so nice to have purpose, Harry. Even if all I’m doing is looking after your home while the men are recovering -- and, oh, how their lungs wheeze when they first come to us -- it’s more purpose than I had before the war.”

He smiled at her. “It’s nice to drive myself for a change. I was worried I might forget how.”

***  
Eggsy was sitting on the terrace in the shade playing chess with one of his fellow invalids. He no longer needed someone to make the moves for him, but he still found the board would double on him at the worst possible times. Roxy was sitting in the sunny area with the bassinet beside her. Eggsy heard a car pull up and saw Roxy stand and then blur as she began to run.

“I say,” Major Finsbury turned around and watched. "She’s making quite a display.”

“Tell me what you see, please. It’s outside my range.”

“Two officers in uniform just got out of the big car with Lady Wrekin behind them. Oh, my!”

“Finsbury?”

“Lady Roxanne just jumped up and is, well, very blatantly kissing one of them.”

“Does the one she’s kissing only have one arm?”

“Yes.”

“Then it’s perfectly decorous. That’s her husband.”

“Oh, it might be her husband, but there is nothing decorous about the way they’re kissing.”

Eggsy chuckled. “Could you walk me down to them? We should probably stop and pick up Verity.”

“Of course, sir.

He grasped Finsbury’s elbow. When they got to the bassinet, Eggsy bent down and picked up little Verity, holding her close in the crook of his arm. As they got closer to the two officers, Eggsy grinned. Roxy was looking at Merlin liked he’d helped design the universe, and he looked at her like she’d inspired it.

“Even a blind man can see how in love you two are,” he said. “Merlin, may I introduce Miss Verity McKnight?”

Merlin looked at his daughter. “The bairn’s so tiny.”

“You should take her, hold your daughter.”

Roxy helped move Verity from one man to the other.

“The wee bairn. She’s so beautiful, my lady love.”

“Takes after her handsome father, then.”

“Nah, your looks,” Merlin said without tearing his eyes from the small life in his arms.

“Then we’ll hope for your brains,” Roxy said.

Harry said, “I don’t know about that. If he had the brains god gave a goose, he’d get some sleep at night rather than running wires for the Americans’ communications huts.”

“How are ya, Harry?”

“I’m well, Eggsy.” He turned to Finsbury and said, “Thank you for your help. I can look after him for awhile.”

“Yes, sir.”

***  
“Don’t worry,” Georgie said, “We don’t make anyone sleep in the part from the thirteenth century -- too draughty by half. Merlin, Roxy, if you’d follow Simms, you’re in the rose suite. Eighteenth century, lots of light and modern plumbing. Harry, I’ve put you in the blue room. It’ll save on the plumbing if you share a bathroom and lavatory with Eggsy, so he’s in the flower room.”

“Is ‘at also eighteenf century, Georgie?”

“Tudor,” Harry answered. “But it’s the only wing with bedrooms on the ground floor.”

“Thank you, Georgie.”

“When Simms gets back, he’ll show you to your room, let you have a wash and brush up before supper. You don’t mind if I keep Harry to myself for awhile.”

“‘Course not, Georgie. He’s your son.”

Simms came back and offered his arm to Eggsy for guidance.

Georgie walked into the cheerful drawing room, and Harry followed her.

“Eggsy is a lovely young man.”

“Yes, he is.” Harry took a comfortable chair beside the fireplace and his mother took the one opposite.

“Don’t let the servants find out. Stay discreet.”

“I don’t know what you mean, Mother.”

She took his hand. “Harry, I worked out a long time ago that Rupert was my only hope for grandchildren. I don’t care.”

“Well, you were admired by Oscar Wilde.”

“And painted by Whistler.”

“You’re just as lovely today.”

“Thank you, Harry. I am serious. What are your plans for after the war?”

“If there is an after… we haven’t talked about it. It seemed like borrowing against time we might not have.”

She squeezed his fingers. “Come home to us. Do your best to come home to us.”


	11. Returning to Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See the chapter title.

By the time both officers had returned from their long leave, most of the men had also returned. Just over half the battalion were new, many just eighteen years old. There were also men who’d been wounded returning after recuperation who had no leave coming and others took local leaves to visit relatives elsewhere in France. Many refused leave fearing, superstitiously, that it would weaken their resolve and get them killed.

General King had called them both in nearly immediately upon their return. “Colonel, Captain, I hope your home leaves were satisfactory.”

“Very, sir,” Hart said. Merlin nodded.

“I’m afraid Hart, that your orders are to make certain your men are fully kitted out and then you’ll be sent to the Italian front. Captain McKnight, you’ve been seconded to one of the engineers groups which are helping the Americans with their communications and the ‘hello girls’ they’ve brought out. Whenever possible, married men were requested for this work, though in my experience vows don’t matter as much as character. In your case, the character is excellent and…”

Merlin said, “And a one armed man is not missed from the fronts, sir.”

“Just so. You’ll leave to join the Americans in two days. In the meantime, you’re to assist Colonel Hart and the other officers with getting the men kitted out. I assume you replenished your own kits while home.”

“Yes, sir,” Merlin said, and Hart murmured agreement.

“Very well, you have your orders.” He nodded a dismissal, and the two officers left the room.

Once they’d gotten to the house where they were billeted, Merlin said, “I’ll pass on my morphine to you, of course.”

Harry said, “You’ll do no such thing, Merlin. You may be behind the lines, but this is still a target of opportunity. You may need it.”

“The men will need it more, Harry. I promise I’ll keep one vial and the syringe for myself. The rest is yours.”

“I hope none of us will need it.” Harry went over to his assigned desk. “Can you get the majors and as many of the captains as you can round up? Have them meet here in two hours for orders.”

“Of course, sir.”

***  
The following month dragged. They were sent out to help dig or repair trenches and wire, but, fortunately, not too near the front. There was some crater fighting: some wounded, more with syphilis -- and he made notes to dock their pay while they were sent for treatment -- and a very few dead. He wrote up two men for the Military Medal based on some rather hair-raising exploits after their craters were cut off by German machine gun fire

Overall, it was extremely quiet for his brigade, though there were still hard pockets of fighting going on at the front. At least once a week, he’d consult with General King to find out when the orders for Italy were to be issued. Each time, King shook his head and said, “I’m waiting to find out myself.”

On the fourth of August, four years to the day since the British had declared war on Germany, the answer changed. King informed him that they were to stay in France, but would be moved back up toward the Belgian salient in order to aid King Albert in a final push to rid Belgium of the Germans. All local leaves were halted, though men who’d already left were not called back.

For the next ten days, Harry saw a lot of Merlin, usually discussing either communications or explosives, in preparation for their next battle.

***  
On August 22, the men marched to their designated area and at 4:45 the following morning began their advance through the early morning mist. It was the first time in ages that ground was gained; the Germans were pushed back to earlier lines, though not to the full objective, and held there overnight. They were relieved nearly immediately, and welcomed the early relief. 

Harry later discovered their replacements had taken heavy losses.

Seven days of rest were followed by heavy fighting near Bapaume. Four for days, they gained ground. They lost some of it for two days but regained it on September 5 when a thunderstorm helped cover their advance. They held until their relief on September 6th. 

***  
“Colonel Hart,” General King greeted him warmly. “I’m asking that you once again get your men kitted and rested with a view to joining the Italian lines. We expect further orders before the end of the month.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Are you quite well? You and your men acquitted yourselves brilliantly both at Albert and Bapaume.”

“Yes, sir. You’ll be receiving a written request recommending one of my cooks for the Victoria Cross.”

“One of your cooks?”

“A private who rushed a machine gun post and captured thirty seven men. Of course his sergeant gave him a dressing down for dropping the rations he was supposed to be carrying, but he’d apparently found another bag of rations that someone else had dropped and made good on it.”*

King shook his head. “I am always amazed at the levels of gallantry men achieve in war.”

Hart said, “Yes, sir. Isn’t it a pity that they have to, though?”

King raised his eyebrows. “Questioning the war, Colonel?”

“Sir, I was much closer to the front for this battle than I was as a Lieutenant Colonel. I’ve been used to seeing the wounded on hospital cots, not bleeding into sucking mud, so forgive me if I sound a bit cynical about gallantry.”

King said, “I was a senior officer in the Boer War. We fought near the Kalahari. Blood contrasts against sand. Some of the splashes were…”

Hart sighed. “Yes, sir. I know that you know the horrors. You’ve been out here since the beginning, not like some who never even waved at the white cliffs of Dover.”

“You become inured. You were a little late for the Boer War, I gather.”

“Arrived as a young lieutenant just after it ended.”

“You’ve done well by your men, Hart. Never doubt it.”

“Thank you, sir.” He could tell the General was about to dismiss him and said, “If I may, sir, when will we next receive mail. It would help the men’s morale.”

“Yes, two of the ships carrying mail were sunk by U-boats. It should arrive soon. Please join us for supper, Colonel.”

Hart said, “I’ll be there, sir.”

***  
When the orders came, they were not to the Italian front. They arrived merely two days before the brigade was supposed to be on the line and Harry was thankful for the officers underneath him who kept the men in order under such awkward circumstances. The men weren’t prone to panic, but he’d known other brigades hurried forward who’d lost men to carelessness and a greater than usual rate of desertion.

Regular mail service was working again, even on the lines, which improved everyone’s outlook, including his own. Eggsy’s typing was improving, and he was sharing more of his hopes and dreams with Harry in every letter. Harry couched his replies in careful wording, praying that Eggsy would understand everything he felt but couldn’t risk falling under the eyes of others.

Merlin was able to meet up with him every few days, as well. He told stories of little Verity relayed to him by Roxy. He seemed both awed and pleased by the fact that he had a daughter. Everytime he told some new story, Harry was happy that they’d been able to have those three perfect summer weeks at Wrekin Court.

The first week in October nearly broke the brigade. The fighting was no worse than usual -- and that was about like comparing circles of hell -- but the German rearguards were fighting like tigers for every foot of land they gave up. They managed to capture their objective, a length of the Armentieres railway, and hold it. 

The men were given a rest, but went back into action on October 16th. 

The capture of Fort d’Englos, just outside Lille was bloody. The German machine guns were more mobile than the British ones which allowed them to hide in the suburban streets surrounding the city and fire outward. 

Colonel Hart blessed the American phone lines, because he was able to coordinate with the other commanders and get permission to turn his advance northward to approach the fort. For once there was something other than a khaki shirt to stop the German bullets, to misquote Mister Churchill. 

The battle was decisive and the men were welcomed as heroes as they marched in the ceremonial welcome to the city. He hated to have to order them back to the fighting, but they had a few solid days in good, dry quarters before taking a position holding the river Schelde on October 31st.

There were minor skirmishes, but by November 9th they’d crossed the river, before immediately being ordered back across it to administer the newly liberated city of Tournai.

Word was passed around among the officers, not for the first time, that a negotiated Armistice was approaching. 

Late on November 10th, Merlin came to Tournai. “I’ve been given back to you and was told to bring the official orders and a private message from General King, though that one’s oral. It is ‘yes, Colonel, it’s true.’”

Harry opened the message and nodded. He called in the officers and gave the orders required, including additional vigilance.

The following morning, he and Merlin stood in the Grand’ Place Tournai looking at the towers of the cathedral looming from a few streets away. They had synchronized watches with headquarters earlier that morning, The minutes crawled slowly, and men were still being taken, freshly wounded, to the local hospital which the VADs and nursing sisters had taken over. At least two men were taken on stretchers with their faces covered to the local cemetery.

Merlin’s right hand clasped his shoulder and they both looked down at their watches. The bells of the cathedral began to ring for the first time since 1914. When they died down, Harry was aware there was no vibration beneath his feet. 

On the eleventh day of the eleventh month at the eleventh hour, there was finally silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * This was a true story. The Private in question was named Jack Harvey.
> 
> You may also notice this is now a series. There are at least 3 and possibly 4 stories coming. One covers the next six months after the Armistice. The "maybe" story is an epilogue taking it farther. The other two are the interludes dealing with the week Eggsy and Harry were the same rank and the three week (nearly) long leave of 1918.

**Author's Note:**

> I spent several years in Brussels, Belgium. World War I is a living thing there. Every commun has its own memorial. There's a memorial in the Place Sainte Catherine to the pigeons who gave their lives. 
> 
> The first year my family moved there (I was 17, so it was a loooong time ago), my mother insisted we visit the cemeteries and battlefields on Remembrance Day. It was misty and grey for most of the day. The two things I remember most were:  
> A) finding out that the memorial at Ypres was too small. The names of the dead were intended to cover the inside of the arch. They covered the inside, the outside, the paving stones around it. At 6 pm we heard a trumpeter play Last Post (which is the British equivalent to Taps).  
> B) finding a World War I trench which had been preserved (It was apparently restored in 2003). I only made it ten feet. I told my family I would meet them in the cafe, and I retched behind a tree. It was... profound for me. And I could feel the men there beside me. 
> 
> Four months later, we heard an explosion at my school. Since there was construction in the area, we all assumed it was related to that. It wasn't. The farmer who owned the land next to the school was plowing his field and the plow had turned up some WWI ordnance which was still live over 70 years later. The farmer was killed.


End file.
